MultiGirl
by NatHutch1996
Summary: It's 'bout a girl with 3 lives; a student, princess and secret agent. Original characters, adventure, and even romance so read the story! Oh and dont forget to review
1. Chapter 1: Intoduction, Information

**_The first chapter to my first story! This chapter is the introduction of characters, main points and stuff so it's a teeny-weeny bit boring, but please wait for the next chapter I promise it would be way better, you'll not regret reading this. Sorry if I did some vocab or grammar error. Comment and Review!! =)_**

**_NatHutch1996_**

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't an evil genius making trouble, and making my job harder as a secret agent…" I said to the fat lady standing in front of the computer screen.

"What else do we villains live for?" She replied sarcastically.

"I'm Angela Sky, and your name is?"

"Dr. Evil Manx pleased to meet you, dear Angela." She did a little curtsy to me.

"Don't think that I'll go easy on you!" I jumped towards her and we had a great fight. Jumping, running, and punching all over her laboratory. I lost sight of her and she suddenly pushed and tied me to a huge pillar.

"Untie me right now!" I said trying to struggle free.

"You'll be stuck there forever and when this laptop blows the whole city, you'll be the first one who dies!"

"I don't think so!" I used my A-watch laser cut the rope. I caught her hand and cuffed them. I quickly tied her to a chair and deactivated the bomb she set to blow up the city.

"Nice job Angela! You go girl!" Joe's voice was heard from my A-watch.

He's my A-boss. What's with the A's you may ask? 'A' stands for agent. That's right I'm a secret agent that catches and defeats the bad guys. Man, that was corny... Lol

"Backup will arrive soon, so you can go home now. " He explained.

"Thanks Joe. Bye Dr. Evil Manx! Have fun in prison!" I skipped happily to my jet and went home.

I entered my room through the window because my family members don't know about me being a secret agent. I have to keep my identity a secret or I could put my family in danger.

* * *

Everything was black when I suddenly heard a melody. A song more precisely, it was a song by a girl and she sang: "_Wake up, it's raining and it's Monday. Looks like one of those rough days…_" I started to blink and I realized that it was the Hannah Montana alarm tone I set on my phone yesterday. I groaned reaching for it and pressed the top-right button. My eyes were still closed and I covered myself again with my soft and warm blue blanket. I almost drifted back to sleep, but someone started knocking on my door.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Angela! Get your butt out of bed!!" I heard my mom calling my name.

Yep, Angela Sky is my full name and that 'crazy woman' knocking on my door is Marnie Sky, my mom A.K.A the QUEEN of a small country called Andorra. So that makes me… sadly, yes, a princess. Well, we don't actually live at Andorra, we live at Malibu because my mom just wants us to live a normal live. That doesn't mean we abandon our royal duties though. At weekends or holidays, we get to ride this totally cool jet to our castle at Andorra.

I live here with my mom and my obnoxious older brother, Justin. Where's my dad you may ask? Well, let's just say he told us that he's on a 'business trip to England'. At least THAT's what he told us...

As I mentioned earlier, I am also a secret agent on duty. Having three lives at once is really exciting and tiring too at the same time. But I could never imagine living another life.

My mom opened, but then closed the door. I had no idea why she did that, but after I felt something furry licking my face, I'm sure that she let my dog, Buddy inside my room to wake me up. Now how rude IS that??

"Okay Buddy, okay, I'm up." I pushed him to the side and jumped out from bed.

"Hey there Buddy! You sure woke me up, alright!"

He barked twice and I hugged him tightly. I walked to the bathroom, took a bath and wore my favorite green T-Shirt with short blue jeans. I took my backpack and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone!" I said when I got to the dining table.

"Morning, honey. So what do you want for breakfast?" My mom greeted me.

"Just a slice of peanut-butter and jelly sandwich will do."

"You better eat quickly; you're almost late for school." She said while slicing her honey-licious pancake.

"I'll take that!" I said grabbing my brother's sandwich harshly.

"Hey!!!" he said with an annoyed tone. "Mom! Could you please teach your daughter some manners?!" He said reaching for his sandwich.

"There's no way you're getting it back. I already bit it anyway! " I said moving the sandwich out of his reach.

"No you didn't!" He said looking at his well-shaped sandwich. I took a huge bite out of it right in front of his face

"I did now! It's not your sandwich anymore now isn't it?" I laughed and slammed the front door. I can hear him complaining from the other side.

I rode on my bike and paddled hard since my house is located very near to our school. I greeted all my neighbors as I passed them, and finally arrived at school.

A huge banner in front of the school said: 'Malibu High School' Yep, that's right, I actually g to school instead of a weird princess dorm or whatever. I'm only fifteen you know!

I pushed the double-door entrance and walked through the hallway until I reached my locker.

"Hey, Angela!" A familiar voice was herd. It was my best friend Rico Lionskin running towards me.

"Oh, hey Rico!" I said closing my locker.

"So what'd you do this weekend?" he asked me while chewing a piece of licorice _(Sorry dunno how to write it )_

"Princessy stuff, it's sooo boring. I had to fly all the way to Andorra with the royal jet"-

"Wait" he cut my sentence.

"What?"

"Can I ride the jet with you sometime? You know, see you all dressed up and stuff. It will be hilarious!" he chuckled and spitted a bit of licorice on my face. Gross!!!

"First of all, I will never, EVER use a dress if I'm not inside that castle. Second, my mom is really strict about this whole low profile thing. And third, you just spit licorice all over my face! " I wiped the pieces of licorice in my face.

"Sorry," he said.

"Yeah, on with the story; we had dinner with a bunch of my mom's 'queen-king buddies' and studied how to 'dress before sleeping.'"

"Princesses have to dress before sleeping??" he asked with a funnily-shocked face.

"Unfortunately, yes. I AM princess remember?" I gave a little curtsy to him.

"Now that's not something you hear everyday." We laughed together as we walked to physics class. But then, I suddenly heard the most annoying, irritating voice in the world.

"Check it out! It's the LLE!" Carla Glam, my worst enemy said. Let's just say we had issues in the past present, and probably future as well.

"LLE?? Now what the hell is that?? Probably the lamest acronym ever made. Oh wait a minute; you don't even know what an acronym is!" Rico replied her.

"Lamest Losers Ever!" Marie and Minnie, the twin blondes said while forming an L then followed by an E in front of their plastic lips.

"Lamest Losers Ever? Is that the best you can come up with?Whatever, let's just go Rico." I pulled Rico's left hand and we marched to the most deadly class together. Physics.

I sat in the middle of the row, not too close to the board so the teacher won't be able to see me, and not too far back so I still could pay attention to the lesson. The safest spot ever. Rico was sitting next to me but I didn't even care about that since the hottest, cutest, smartest, kindest and most handsome guy was sitting in front of me, my crush for 3 years, Matt Carson!!!

* * *

_**There it is, the first chapter, please wait for the 2nd one, the story will be even more interesting! **__**Wait for it! **__**Btw, I purposely didn't describe the characters physically too much so that you can imagine the characters in your own way. Your very own different and unique versions. Comment and Review!! ;)**_

_**NatHutch1996**_


	2. Chapter 2: Depressing Detention

_**Sorry the first chapter is not that exciting =( hope this next one will be better. Please comment and review =)…. Btw, this chapter is dedicated to amazingtofu. Thanks for your review! I love you!!! XD {Not in THAT way.. lol}  
**_

_**NatHutch1996 **_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

"Alright class, after a fun and happy weekend, let's get serious. Pop Quiz."

My physics teacher Mrs. Carey said while passing the paper to each and every one of my classmates. They groaned as they flipped the page. I just looked at Rico's depressed face and laughed softly. Trust me, I'm as bad as he is in this subject. I finally received my paper and slowly read every question written on it. 10 dreadful questions. After paying attention to the drawings and questions, I realized that I couldn't do ANY of the questions! I'm so dead! Well, you won't know until you try… Right?

_~30 minutes later~_

No luck. I have only finished four out of ten questions. I'm not even sure that any of them are right! Suddenly, I heard someone whispering my name. I turned my body around and Carla{my worst enemy ever} threw a paper near me. I was confused and curious. When I opened the crumpled white paper, it was numbered from one to ten. Yep, the Pop Quiz's answer key. I looked at her and she was grinning at me, and when I wanted to continue my test WITHOUT cheating, Mrs. Carey was already standing in front of my table, holding the answer key Carla gave me.

"Ms. Sky, have you been cheating on this ENTIRE Pop Quiz?!" she said with an angry tone.

"No! -No! I-I didn't! I-I Wouldn't!" I stuttered.

"Detention. After school." She said.

"Wow Angela! I can't believe you actually have the guts to cheat on our most favorite subject." Carla said. Eurgh! Now you see how much I hate her?

"Whatever." I had nothing else to say. Rico looked at me sympathetically.

"Everybody please pass your papers to the front." Mrs. Carey instructed.

Matt turned around to get my paper. Oh, how handsome is he? If only he was my boyfriend… that would be a dream come true. _**{Sorry really cheesy lines XD}**_

"Where's your paper?" he said breaking my thought.

"Oh-umm-uh here." I stuttered again. He smiled at me and passed my paper to the person in front of him. For all of you girls who has seen Troy Bolton, Edward Cullen, and Taylor Lautner, Matt's smile is way cuter and brighter than theirs. No offense though. Lol.

*Ring… ring… ring* Our school bell rang three times which means it's time to go home. At least for other students who doesn't have to stay for school meetings or detention.

"I can't believe that 'witch' got you sent to detention." Rico said as we walked to detention room.

"Thanks for accompanying me to walk there." I said nudging his left arm.

"No prob'. That's what friends do. " He nudged me back even harder. Both of us laughed together. It's good to know you have someone by your side for the best or the worst times.

"Here goes nothing." I took a deep breath and went inside the detention room.

Mrs. Carey was standing in front of the chalkboard.

"Good afternoon." I tried to sound nice to her.

"Just because you greeted me, it doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Her hand pointed on the chair next to me. I sat on it looking down sadly.

"Look, I know you Angela. You're a good kid, you have never ever did that on my class. Not on anyone's class. What's going on?" She said.

"Let's make this problem clear. I did NOT cheat! Carla threw me a paper that-that-that…"- "Contains." She helped me out. – "Right. That contains the answers! It's not my fault! I didn't even get a chance to open it! You already took it!" I panicked. I have to admit... I'm the class' drama queen.

"That's not how I see it." She said underestimating my excuse.

"I'm telling you the truth! If you don't believe me, than I guess I'll just accept any punishment that you're about to give me." I looked down. But then, my watch started beeping. It was my A-watch.

"Excuse me for a moment." I moved to the corner of the detention room.

"What's up Joe?" I talked softly to the A-watch. The screen only showed sound waves. Us, agents aren't allowed to see our A-boss' face. My A-boss was Joe, and I have never ever seen his face. Not yet and probably not ever.

"You need to go to Paris, Dr. EvilManx got away. She's planning some other evil plan there. A jet is waiting on the roof."

"Paris?! I can't! I'm in detention." I shouted softly. I looked at Mrs. Carey and gave her my sweetest smile.

"Detention?" Joe laughed at me.

"Lower your voice dumbo! I'll try my best to get there." I quickly turned off the A-watch.

"What's going on there? Don't tell me you're talking to yourself?" Mrs. Carey stood up walking towards me. Just when I was going to look for an excuse, I heard the door being knocked. Mrs. Carey obviously heard it too. She went to the door and opened it. It was Matt! No way!

"Excuse me, Mrs. Carey. I need to call Angela for a while and she won't be back till' 3 o'clock." He said. Mrs. Carey nodded hopelessly.

"You're lucky Angela. You can avoid detention this time, but next time… I'm not taking it easy on you." She said. Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm free!

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I jogged and went out to the door. I'm actually walking with Matt! But wait… why did he call me here anyway? Oh man, what if I'm in another trouble?

"So… Umm… Am I in trouble???" I asked nervously.

"Trouble? Is the only reason people call you is because you've done something wrong?? I don't think so…" he smiled playfully.

"Then, why did you call me?"

"I dunno… I just passed the detention room and I saw you looking so depressed. So maybe letting you out would make you happy… Being a leader has advantages you know."

"How can I not be depressed? Your 'girlfriend' is what got me in to this whole mess in the first place."

"THAT is exactly why I got you out. I'm her boyfriend so I guess I'm sort of responsible for her actions."

"It's 'her' actions, why would 'you' pickup 'her' slack?"

He thought hard.

"I guess it comes with the whole girlfriend-boyfriend package. Right?"

"Maybe. But even if I got out of detention, it doesn't matter anyway. Everyone still thinks that I'm the bad girl who cheats in physics. People rarely believes me." I joked.

There was a sudden silence between us.

"I believe you." He looked at me and smiled.

"Really?" I tried to make sure. That was really weird. A good weird though.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" he replied.

"Umm… Because Carla is your girlfriend and I'm her worst enemy?" I joked.

"Right~" he said sarcastically. "

Just between you and me, I don't actually like her. She forced me into it. To be her boyfriend."

"Then why did you say yes? A couple is supposed to like, care about each other. All she cares about is herself."

"You got that right. Nah, I don't even wanna talk about it anymore." He said.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." I smiled, trying to be nice.

"I guess… I said yes because everyone expects people like me and her to 'be' together. Smart guy, hot girl, like in the movies."

"You don't have to do everything everyone tells you to do. Make your own choices. It's your life," I said.

"You know what? I will. You're right. Thanks Angela. By the way do you want to… you know… Sometimes…"

*Beep, beep! Beep, beep!*

"Cool A-watch." He said. What?! How does he know about a-watches? These things are top secret.

"What did you say?" I tried to make sure.

"No… umm… nothing." He stuttered.

"I gotta go. Later!"

"Bye?" I shook that weirdness off of my head and went to Paris.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! How did Matt know about a-watches? Find out in the next chapter! 5 reviews needed till' I post a new chapter! So comment and review! =))**_

_**NatHutch1996 **_


	3. Chapter 3: Matt's Mystery

_**Here's one of the most mysterious chapter in the story… Enjoy!**_

_**NatHutch1996**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

"Level 5. The most advanced and protective cell at the WPI Jail (World Protection Industries). How did you even managed to escape? " I said.

"You again? That-that kid! Angela! Right? Please! Please! Be a dear and untie me would you?" She turned her chair facing to me. She was all tied up!

"I just got here, and you're all tied up? I'm the good guy, you're the bad guy… Who tied you up like this?" I walked over to her.

"Yes I am all tied up! Ironic isn't it?"

"Ironic?? How is it ironic? Do you even know what that word means?" I asked all weirded out_** {my word… you get what I mean right? ;) }**_.

"Umm… No, but it's just really fun to say it. Ironic, ironic, ironic, ironic"

"Stop! Who did this to you anyway?" I started to feel annoyed.

"Some weird kid. About your age, a bit taller, he IS pretty cute though, dark eyes, dark hair and he told me his name was… what was it? Let me think… Matt! That's right! Matt!" she said.

My heart beat stopped in a sudden. Matt?! Could it be?? That Matt is a-a… No. Impossible.

"What did he told you?" I asked.

"He said I have to stay here because someone's gonna come and pick me up."

"Oh… Okay then. Just stay here and be a good girl! Peace man!" I ran outside her lab and rode my jet back home. This day just gets weirder and weirder,

*Nice job Angela, you caught her! Again… You rock!* Joe said from the a-watch.

"But-but it wasn't me! I"- Too late. His sound waves were already gone, which means he wasn't in contact. It really wasn't me! It was 'Matt'… I wondered and thought hard. What if … if he IS Matt? If Matt IS a secret agent? Maybe we're not that different after all.

* * *

As the night passed, I've decided to ask Matt about what happened yesterday at school.

"Hey Matt! Wait up!" I ran towards him.

"Oh, it's you, what's up?" he replied me.

"I just wanted to ask you something." I panted heavily.

"About what?" he looked at me with curiosity.

"Hey Matt!" An annoying tone was heard from behind me. It was Carla, party pooper much?

"Oh, hey." Matt answered without expression.

She walked towards him and held his arm, looking at me with distain.

"What are you doing with this 'loser'?" she pointed at me.

I didn't, couldn't, and wouldn't reply. And I'm guessing that Matt wouldn't dare to either. But I was wrong.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of a conversation here? She is NOT a loser. In fact, she's a better person than you ever were." He said seriously to her.

"What are you saying Matty?" she squealed.

"Don't call me that!" he pulled his hand away from Carla's grip.

"But…!"- "I'm tired of your horrible attitude to everyone. I'm tired of drama. I'm tired of pretending that I 'actually' like you." He sighed. Carla was speechless. And so was I.

"We're over." He stated.

"What?!" Carla and I shouted in disbelieve.

"You're dumping me?!" Carla shouted with an angry tone. Matt nodded. I couldn't believe this! Matt is DUMPING Carla!And I'm watching the scene with my own eyes!

"No one dumps me!" she sobbed and started crying.

"There's always a first time for everything." He said calmly.

Carla sobbed and ran to the girls' bathroom. It was funny seeing her cry. But this IS my fault. I was the one who told Matt that he should make his own choices. But I just hurt someone because of some stupid advice.

"Carla, wait!" I chased her to the bathroom, but Matt pulled my hand.

"We can't just leave her!" I protested and tried to struggle free. But his grip was too strong.

"No Angela, it's okay. She needs some time alone." He said letting go of my hand.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said.

"Yeah. I should've done it months ago." He replied.

"What?"

"Actually, I… I'm crushing on someone else." He confessed.

"What? Who?!" I asked excitedly, starting to lighten up on the situation.

"It's-" *Beep… beep… beep…* my a-watch beeped. Damn it!

"Sorry Matt, I really gotta go. I'll talk to you later. I promise." I smiled and ran to the corner of the school, nearby the elevator.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted softly.

"What am 'I' doing? I'm calling you for a mission. Earth to Angela; you're a secret agent in the WPI!" Joe said.

"Not that, dumbo! You just called when Matt was going to tell me something important!"

"Well sorry, but Hong Kong needs help. Mr. Robnots, a new villain has just created a robotic machine that's able to trigger earthquake with the magnitude 7.6 Richter scale. It's able to destroy the whole island. " he explained.

"I'm on it." I quickly went inside the elevator. Half way there, the elevator door opened and Mr. Jack, my school principal came in.

"Good afternoon, Angela." He greeted. I smiled back.

"So, you're going to the roof?" he asked. How did he know I was going to the roof? Is he a psychic or something? This is gonna blow my cover.

"Huh? No, no, I'm no-not going to the roof." I stuttered.

"Don't try me, Angela. The elevator's roof button is on. You're the one who pressed it right?"

Oh, the elevator buttons. How come I didn't think of that? Stupid me.

"Oh, umm… yeah." I replied.

Suddenly the elevator door opened, it revealed… Matt!

"Good afternoon sir. Mind if I come in too?" he said.

"Not at all," Mr. Jack moved to give him space to come in.

"So where are you going?" Mr. Jack asked as the elevator door closed.

"To the… umm… the roof!" he glanced at the elevator buttons. Hey! That's where I'm going. I know why 'I'm' going there. What is 'he' doing there? It didn't seem like he was sure where he was going though. What, he just went to the elevator for nothing? Don't think so.

"What are you two doing in there?" Mr. Jack asked.

"A project!" I blurted out a lie.

"A biology project." He completed.

"Just friends doing their homework." He held my hand and raised it up to the air.

"Well then, this is my pit stop. Good luck with you project." Mr. Jack went out of the elevator door.

Matt was still holding my hand. He seemed comfortable with it. =)

"Matt, the principal is gone now." I looked at our hand that's still linked with one another.

"Oh, sorry." He quickly let go. Matt pressed a button below the roof button; the sixth floor. The elevator door opened for him.

"Just save your thanks for some other time." He smiled and stepped out.

What did he say? How did he know he saved me? Why would he help me anyways? How did he know I was at the elevator? How did he know I was in trouble?

Tons of questions filled my head. I started to be even surer that he's got something to do with me and my secret agent life.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think about the story! Just a bit of secret I'll tell u guys; the next chapter is titled 'Surprising Secret'. So will all the secrets be revealed here? Hell yeah they will! Comment n review!  
**_

_**NatHutch1996 **_


	4. Chapter 4: Surprising Secret

_**Dunno what else to say so enjoy the story….**_

_**NatHutch1996**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

"Stop right there!" I pointed the gun at Mr. Robnots; a bald guy wearing black T-shirt and jeans enclosed with a brown leather jacket..

"I don't think so," he pressed a remote control and a metal rope tied me up within a blink of an eye. It hung me around 16 feet above the air and a huge circle opened in the floor. It revealed... electric eels! The rope started to lower me down very slowly.

"Let me go!" I tried to struggle.

"Stupid kid. Risking her life, trying to outsmart such a great villain like me. Muahahaha!" He let out his evil laugh. Why do villains have evil laughs? I dunno. It's sort of the same thing as asking why the sun is yellow. It's hard to answer.

"Let her go!" a voice was heard from behind me. I tried to fight against the rope to see who it was. Bad move; the rope broke! SNAP! I closed my eyes, knowing that I'll be today's special in the eel dessert menu. But right then, someone caught me and I can feel myself rolling on the floor. I opened my eyes and saw myself inches away from the eel pool. A guy fought Mr. Robnots with his amazing skills. I freed myself with the A-watch laser again and broke Mr. Robnots' remote control.

"No!!! My most wonderful creation!!!" as Mr. Robnots shouted at me, the guy finally got him all tied up.

"No!!! Impossible! I can't be defeated with two stupid kids! I object!" as he kept blabbering, I walked closer to the guy and as he turned around, it revealed…… MATT CARSON!!! He IS a secret agent! I was right! I couldn't believe it!

"Matt?!" I exclaimed.

"Angela?!" he also screamed in surprise.

"What are you doing here?!" we said at the same time.

"It may seem weird but…"

"I'm a secret agent," we said together again.

"You're a secret agent?!" I squealed.

"Yeah, I am. And you're one too. This is just too cool. You MUST be one of the trainees in the company," he teased.

"Trainee? Does my ears deceive me? Puh-lease! I'm in the expert level already," I said proudly.

"Didn't seem like it, since you got hanged and almost became an eel dessert."

"That was an accident!" I said playfully.

"And I saved you."

"So? Stop making such a big deal out of it."

"Can't you AT LEAST admit that you're thankful?"

"Fine…" I sighed. "Thank you for saving me, you're my hero, bla bla bla… "

I gave him a playful smile and he smiled back.

*Clap, clap, clap…* a voice was heard from behind us, and when I turned my head, my dad showed up! He's here! More surprises…

"Dad!" I ran towards him and gave him a big hug.

"What are you doing here???" I asked happily.

"Matt, why don't you explain to her what's going on," he offered.

"Actually, your dad is my A-boss."

"What?! You're his A-boss?!"

"Yes I am. You, Matt and other teenagers has been chosen to train hard and become a secret agent."

"I wonder if we knew some of the other agents?" Matt thought.

"Don't worry, you'll get a chance to meet and greet with all of them in a few more days."

"Oh yeah, that's right. In the WPI Conference 2009, right?" I pointed out. WPI stands for World Protection Industries. Just in case you guys forgot. =)

"Yes. And for the future missions you'll accomplish, I'll pair up both of you since you know each other well," my dad explained.

"What?!" Matt and I exclaimed in unison.

"Two is better than one. And you'll also get to meet you're A-bosses as well at the conference."

"But I already met my a-boss." Matt said.

"Well that's an advantage of being the top male agent at WPI," he winked at Matt. I rolled my eyes smiling at Matt as he stuck his tongue out to tease me.

"Okay then, enough discussion, a jet is waiting for both of you outside," my dad spoke for the last time. I hugged him goodbye and ran off to the jet with Matt following behind me.

"Do you know how to ride this thing? It seems more advanced then my usual jet," I looked around and paid attention to the controls and the navigators of this jet.

"I've never rode this jet too, but I'll try my best," he replied.

I sat on the co-pilot's chair, watching as his fingers moved quickly; pressing the buttons he need while holding the jet's steering wheel.

After a few miles away from Hong Kong, the missile trackers went on alert mode. It showed that 2 missiles are targeting to fire our jet! An alarming sound filled the whole jet with awareness.

"What should we do?! The jet is gonna blow! Those missiles are huge!" I panicked. Of course I did! It's a matter of life and death here!

"Don't worry, I know what to do." He pressed a blue button and a missile got out from our jet. I can see that the missile Matt fired attracted the other missiles to follow it , away from our jet.

*BOOM!!!* a loud explosion was heard.

*Left wing: damaged* a computeric voice was heard.

"This is air-craft with flight number C zero three four requesting backup immediately," Matt announced through the walkie-talkie provided in the jet.

"We have no choice but to fight," he said because the WPI rescue team can only get here within half an hour. I was speechless and I couldn't say anything.

He turned the jet and missiles flew everywhere around us. Exploding voices was heard everywhere and the jet was half on fire, so was our enemy's plane.

I took a good look at the person we're fighting against. He was tall and old, but I couldn't see his face clearly because his glass panes were covered with a dark colored plastic.

* * *

A few minutes later, his jet was in a horrible shape. It was even worse then ours. It seemed that we were winning this fight. The old man surrendered and went away from our jet.

"I don't think our jet can take much more, we're gonna fall!!!" Matt screamed as our jet went down as fast as lightning. But then, the pressure suddenly stops. Our jet was caught by a huge net, it's the WPI rescue team! Perfect timing. A rope ladder stood right in front of our jet's exit.

"Come on, Matt! Let's go!" I said. He nodded and grabbed the rope ladder quickly. I was right behind him.

Two huge comfortable fluffy chairs were provided in the WPI rescue jet. We sat there feeling relaxed and relieved. A few servants brought food, drinks, our school uniform, and some fresh wet towels. Apparently, the thrilling and surprising mission didn't last long enough for us to miss school.

"Thanks for saving us guys," I said with gratitude.

"It's definitely an honor for us," one of the servants said. Matt and I smiled at her as a reply.

There's only 1 toilet in the jet so Matt and I took turns to change into our uniforms and got ready for school. It's a good thing that none of us got seriously injured just a few scratches in the leg, I'm sure no one would notice. We parachuted down and landed on the school roof. Surprisingly, there was a used parachute lying there when we arrived.

"What's that?" Matt pointed at the smoke that floated to the sky around 3 miles from our school.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the jet we just fought?" I asked. It does appear like our enemy's battle ship. Same size, same color, same damages. It must be it.

"Mr. Jack!" Matt moved closer towards our injured principal. I quickly ran over to him too. His face was lightly burned and his clothes were ripped off in some parts. He had serious wounds and injuries were all over his body. He was grunting, trying to hold the pain he's feeling.

"I'll stay here, please get some help," Matt instructed. I nodded and went to the elevator. I called a few nurses from our school's health center, something like a mini hospital. The nurses quickly helped Mr. Jack.

"You kids can go back to class now," one of the nurses said. Matt and I looked at Mr. Jack sympathetically and went to the elevator.

"What do you think happened to him?" Matt asked me with curiosity.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with that crashing jet near our school." I pointed out.

"What if?" Matt thought hard.

"He was the person chasing us!" we yelled in unison.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know, I mean, are you? The jet looks almost like the one that chased us just now and his image is similar with the man I saw." I explained.

"Did you saw the man's face?"

"No. I didn't. But it seems almost like Mr. Jack."

"We should figure this out later. I really need to get to physics class." He said.

"Okay than, I probably need to go as well. Bye Matt!" he smiled at me as I walked to my biology class.

* * *

**_There it is… Another mystery waiting to be solved… 5 more reviews for the fifth chapter, where everything gets more exciting and 2 new characters!!! Wait for it._**

**_Review please!! =) Thanks…_**

**_NatHutch1996_**


	5. Chapter 5: Dancing Dimitri

_**Here it is…. TWO brand new characters!!! This chapter is more into her princessy life, less about the secret agent. Hope u guys like it!**_

_**NatHutch1996**_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

Finally it's Saturday! No more school, a time to relax at home. I laid down on my fluffy blue bed while listening to my iPod.

"Angela? Can I come in?" Rico's voice was heard.

"Sure," I opened the door.

"Hey!" I greeted and gave him a hi-5.

"So what'd I miss yesterday?" I sat on my bed while he sat on a chair near my study desk.

"Oh nothing, just some boring math stuff. Where were you anyway? Lucky I covered for you," he played an Einstein bobble head I bought from the Smithsonian museum.

"Urgent mission," I decided not to tell him about Matt and the secret agent thing.

"What is it like to be you? It's gotta be fun," He scoffed.

"Not really, but it's tiring for sure."

"Wanna do movie day?" he asked again. Movie day is a tradition we made. Instead of movie night, we enjoy DVD movies with home treats and popcorns ALL DAY LONG.

"Yeah, that sounds fun,"

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Come in," I said.

My mom stepped inside the room and asked me to go out.

"You should get ready, you have dancing lessons at Andorra," she explained.

"But we were going to do movie day," I moaned. She smiled at me and went downstairs.

"You need to go. Do you?" he looked at me with disappointment.

"I AM sooooooooo sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you, anytime anywhere."

"How about now?" he displayed his evil face to me.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Last time you promised to let me ride the jet with you right?" he smiled evilly.

"What? When was that?"

"A-a-a-a. Don't deny it," he moved his pointer finger left and right.

"Fine, but you have to promise to keep quiet, you can hide on the baggage cabin, or the extra guest room we never use. They won't suspect a thing," I agreed to his weird deal.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you thank you thank you a million times!" he hugged me.

The royal jet is quite far from our house. To prevent any suspicion from our neighbors, the guards from Andorra parked the jet at some sort of huge field. My mom went to the jet first of course. Me and Rico were the last ones to arrive. I had to wait for him since he got here by riding a bike. Poor kid, his legs must be tired. Well, he's the one that wanted to come along...

"An unauthorized personnel is not allowed in Andorra's royal jet," one of the body guards stopped us.

"As queen Marnie's daughter, Princess Angela Sky I demand you to let us in to the cabin,"

"What must you do there?" he asked. The name Carl was written on his name tag.

"My friend shall stay there, Carl. I will stay at the passenger section with my mother. This information shall not be heard by my mother's ears. Understood? " I instructed giving him a serious face.

"As you wish," he finally accepted.

"You have my gratitude," I smiled and we ran quickly to the guest cabin or guest room or guest section, whatever you want to call it.

"This is your cabin?!" Rico was shocked, I can definitely see it on his face. I nodded as he continued;

"It has seats, food, drinks, a bathroom, a bed, and a Jacuzzi!"

"Well, it's for preparation of long trips and stuff like that. Hey there's a window over there, if you want to see the view." I pointed.

"Yes! Yes! This is the life! Sweet! I can just stay here forever," he said, walking around.

"I'll be in front and I'll look for excuses to get here as much as possible," I said walking towards the guest cabin exit.

Rico was too busy looking around to reply me.

"What were you doing in there?" my mom asked curiously as soon as I arrived to my seat.

"Just tidying up some stuff," I lied. And she didn't say anything.

~35 minutes later~

"I need to go to the cabin,"

"But you already went there for about 5 times,"

"I forgot to take something,"

"Carl! Accompany Princess Angela to the guest cabin please," she commanded.

"As you wish my queen," he escorted me to the cabin.

"You may stay here," I said as we reached the cabin.

"But the queen said that"-"Remember the deal. When the jet lands in Andorra you must not come down. My order is for you to escort my friend back to Malibu safely. Understood?" he sighed and had no choice but to nod.

I went inside the cabin. Rico was busy eating all the snacks, relaxing on the Jacuzzi.

"So how's it going? Livin' large?" I asked.

"This is THE best royal jet ever known to human race! Seriously." He said with his mouth full of fruits, muffin bites, and stuff that I didn't know could look that disgusting.

"Okay then, enjoy the flight!" he gave me a thumbs-up and I went back to my seat.

"No, no, no. No time to sit; we have arrived princess," Carl said.

The jet's single door opened and showed the whole kingdom. We landed on the heli-pad; right on top of the castle. A secret room was prepared for us there. My mom and I quickly went inside. Our clothes designer, hair dresser, and make-up artist was already waiting for us there. They quickly pampered us up. I wore a floor length fluffy blue dress. A crown with real diamonds stood on my mom's head. She always looked gorgeous as a queen. And soon… I shall be one too. Soon enough…

"I have something I need to discuss with the parliaments. You have fifteen minutes," she told me.

"Free time?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, remember you must arrive at the ballroom by then," I nodded excitedly and went outside the room. I rarely get chances to walk around the castle freely without my mom. I strolled down the hallway happily. _Fifteen minutes… Such a short time… Better use it well… Maybe I should practice my agent skills… So I can also be a great agent like Matt… _I thought.

I started to kick around a few moves. When I tried to do a back-flip, I fell hard on my butt!

"Ouch!" I yelled painfully. But then, a helping hand lowered right in front of my face. I grabbed it and it pulled me up. Maybe he pulled me a little too hard… When I stood up, my face was only centimeters away from his face.

"My apologies," he moved a few steps away.

"It's fine," I replied, brushing off my dress.

"You must be the princess. My deepest apology to you; your highness," he gave a curtsy to me.

"No, really, it's fine."

"What is your name?"Whoa! He must be new around here. He doesn't even know my name? Anyways, why isn't he wearing the castle's workers' uniforms? He is WAY too cute to be a maid here. His image fits more as a prince.

"Excuse me?" he broke my thought.

"Oh, I'm princess Angela Sky; the daughter of queen Marnie. The princess of Andorra."

"I'm Dimitri," he said and bowed again.

"It's the first time I saw a princess that is able to do such moves," he laughed.

"I failed to do it. So just forget that it ever happened," I grinned.

He smiled, and he might be the only guy I know that has a smile almost as bright as Matt's. He was handsome, charming, and kind as well. Multi featured. Lol.

"I really need to go. But thank you for helping me Dimitri," I smiled and waved to him . He waved back and his charming smile appeared again on his face. I walked gracefully to the ballroom. Since this castle is so huge, it took about 3 minutes to arrive at the ballroom; by running.

And what a coincidence! Dimitri was there! My mom was talking to a bearded guy; he was a bit old, and he wore a crown on his head. He must be a king.

"You must be queen Marnie's daughter; princess Angela Sky. She has told me much about you. Please, let me introduce myself, I am king Nathan Vodck from the kingdom of Slovenia," he explained.

"Pleased to meet you sir," I bowed.

"The honor is entirely mine. Please, meet my son; Dimitri Vodck."

I knew it! He was too good to be a maid! He IS a prince!

"Grateful to meet you princess," he bowed and kissed my hand. He winked and gave me a playful smile. I couldn't do anything but smile back at him.

"Please, my I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course,"

Both of us walked to the middle of the ballroom. The orchestra started playing a slow romantic song. We danced around the ballroom. It was the first time I enjoyed dancing so much as a princess. It felt wonderful and he was such an amazing dancer. Soon enough we were floating in cloud 9. Not literally though… It was like most girls' dream; to dance with a handsome prince wearing a gown inside a beautiful castle in the ballroom. I didn't even care about anything anymore. For once, all the troubles in my heads vanished. Is this how it felt to use drugs? Well, if it is, then I must be getting addicted to dancing. Wait is it the dancing part? Or the Dimitri part? What do you think?

The music stopped playing and we stopped to dance as well. Our parents and everyone there clapped.

"Dimitri, it's time we fly back to Slovenia. Your great aunt is coming to visit us,"

"Of course father." He glanced at his dad.

"I hate great aunts," he whispered. Both of us laughed softly.

"See you next time, princess…" he winked and smiled.

* * *

_**There it is… The next chapter will be even more exciting! Where all the problems start to begin… Comment and review and subscribe and all that! Thanks! =)**_

_**NatHutch1996**_


	6. Chapter 6: WPI Conference

_**Thank you pinkguitargirl99**__**and amazingtofu for ALL of your reviews… here's the next chapter! Where the mystery starts to begin… hahaha I suck at wisdom words. Enjoy!**_

_**NatHutch1996**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

*Beep, beep. Beep, beep.* Oh no! Missions on weekends? But I just got back from Andorra! Dang it…

"Not today Joe, I'm tired! Ask the other agents to do it." I hid myself under my warm blue blanket.

"I'm not calling you for a mission," he scoffed.

"Huh? Then…"- "The WPI Conference. Remember?" he reminded me.

"Oh gosh! The WPI Conference! I completely spaced. Thanks Joe."-

"There's a dress code..!" he stopped me from turning off the A-watch.

"A dress code? Weird," I replied while tidying up my bed.

"Yellow for trainee, orange for beginners, green for standard, red for expert, and blue for advanced." He explained.

"So… I'm wearing red right?" I reassured.

"Yeah, and so is Matt,"

"What? I thought he was the 'top male agent' isn't he supposed to be blue?"

FYI I am NOT jealous. Okay… Maybe a little bit jealous.

"You'll see," he replied. My a-watch turned off that instant.

I looked through my wardrobe, trying to find 'the right' clothes to wear. Red… I finally found a red tank; matching it with a black skinny jeans and a black cardigan. _Devil-licious! _I went downstairs to put on my favorite sneakers and paddled with my bicycle to school.

* * *

I entered through the back door and up, up, up to the roof. Matt was already there, wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. We quickly entered the helicopter sent from WPI.

It took about 45 minutes for us to reach Greenland; the center of WPI. It was the first I ever went there. It's freakin' cold! The office was underground and filled with people. A few elder workers (not agents) guided us to a huge room, it was already packed with various aged kids.

Since we came a little late, we sat around the back. From what I can see, there were only a few people wearing red. Most of them were yellow and orange. (Trainee and beginners)

"Your attention please!" A woman called out from the front. Everyone started to lower down their voices, a few still murmured and whispered softly.

"I'm Jesslyn Glance, the head of WPI. This conference or what you kids know meeting is held once a year here for the agents to get to know each other, train specially, and other stuff to do. The activities that will be held today are as follows:

*Games and light training for the yellow and orange teams.

*Tips, Tricks and medium training for the green team.

*A discussion, presentation, something like a meeting for red and blue.

And at the end, we will announce the winners of WPI awards 2009 and give out trophies for a few agents that deserve them a free time and… free food!"

"Woo-hoo!" all the kids clapped and cheered.

"The food around here ALWAYS tastes super yummy," the kid beside me said. He was on the orange team.

"I guess a that's all, everyone please get to your colored stations immediately. Have fun!" Jesslyn ended her speech.

Everyone clapped for her. I joined for no reason. I don't think she said something 'amazing' or anything. Well no harm in clapping and blending in right?

Matt and I stood up and went to the conference room led by Jesslyn. It had an oval table that fits around 15 people or so. All the chairs were filled so we had no choice but to sit in the front. There was one chair left; empty.

"Welcome everyone. All of you should be proud to be in this room. You have so far managed to be in the second highest level; red. So, as you can see, all of you here are in the red level. No one is blue, am I right?" Jesslyn said.

All of us started to look around.

"Actually, this empty chair is supposed to be filled," her eyes glanced the whole room full of expectation.

"By whom?" one of the kids had the courage to ask.

"By me," a voice from the door was heard. We couldn't see her face clearly from afar since the room was awfully huge.

But it was clear that she was wearing a one-piece blue dress. It's not exactly a dress, the top and the bottom was stuck together. Well, never mind about the dress, it's not even important anyway. Why am I even describing the dress? Don't mind this whole paragraph… Lol.

"An advance!" Matt gasped, shocked. And as she walked closer to us, her face started to look familiar.

"It's Carla!" Matt and I yelled softly in harmony.

"Everyone, meet Carla Glam. She is our first 2009 agent to reach the advanced level. Also, the top female agent in WPI." Jesslyn welcomed her to fill up the empty seat. All of us clapped for her.

"And for the top male agent; Matt Dickinson." Jesslyn pointed at him and all of us clapped for both of them as Carla filled the empty chair.

"Okay, now… Let's get down to business," Jesslyn explained a lot of things to us like tricks, tips, top villains, top former agents, and even locations of where some bad guys are gonna strike next.

It took quite a long time but I still couldn't concentrate; I still COULD NOT believe that Carla was an advanced agent. Now THAT's a surprise. I couldn't wait for free period to come and talk to her. Matt seemed to be thinking about the same thing.

* * *

"Okay, that's probably all for now. Free training at the training room and free food at the main hallway. Enjoy!" she went out the conference room.

The room began to fill with noises, only a few people went to the training room or the main hallway. The rest of them stayed here.

Matt and I didn't exactly have the courage to talk to Carla. I'm sure that she hated us, just like when we're at school. ESPECIALLY since she just got dumped by Matt.

"Hey guys! I can't BELIEVE that you guys are agents!" she clapped excitedly.

That was a shock. Matt and I looked at her confusedly.

"Oh, come on. I only play mean girl at school. I did that on purpose so that I won't blow my cover." She confessed.

"Really?" I reassured.

"Yeah, I think you guys are cool. And Matt, don't mind about the relationship thing, it's fake anyway." She said lightly.

"Wow… it's nice AND weird to see you all goody-goody like this," I told her.

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe. But it's not a lie..! So… believe it. I am not pretending! Agent's honor." She smiled.

"Glad that it's all cleared up," his face looked relieved and confused.

"So do you guys want to see some moves at the training room? I can teach you if you want," she offered.

"Sure!"

"Wait!" Matt stopped us from walking further. Both of us looked back.

"You said you were undercover, so who's the 'subject'? You know… umm the one you're spying on." He asked curiously.

"Umm… sorry. I'm not allowed to tell you guys about that, but you'll know soon. Come on!" she dragged us to the training room.

She showed us a few of the moves that she learned. It was really cool and she was being really nice to us which felt kind of nice… and weird at the same time. I learned a lot from her.

* * *

"Please move to the first room you went in, the WPI awards 2009 will be held there." Jesslyn's voice boomed all over the place.

All the agents in the training room obeyed her instructions. Matt, Carla, and I followed them.

"Please sit down," Jesslyn instructed as we got there.

She mentioned the winner of many categories like 'Most Diligent', 'The Bravest', 'Most Creative', 'Most Innovative' and other titles. And soon enough, and finally, a familiar name was heard:

"Carla Glam for the first agent and the first female agent to reach the advanced level this year," She got two awards! How cool IS that???

"Matt Dickinson; graduated from red to blue and the first male agent to reach the advanced level. Last but not least, Angela Sky; graduated from red to blue and the most dependable agent in WPI," she announced. Dependable? Is that why they call me on a mission EVEN during school time? Well, the trophy was worth it I guess.

All of us walked to the stage as the other winners moved back to their seats.

"The newest advanced team in the WPI! The blue team!" she announced again. Everyone clapped and cheered for us and I felt really proud. If only I can show my family what I can do and they'd accept me for who I really am.

"You may sit down now," she said.

We headed back to our seat holding a medal {graduating from red to blue}, a trophy {for winning titles, p.s : Carla has two trophies!}, brand new a-watches and… a key to our brand new private jets!!! Hooray!!!

"All of you may go back home, train some more just for fun, talk with others, or enjoy the food we have prepared for you that tastes De~licious. And for the blue team, please follow me," she walked out of the main room and we followed her.

She walked into an elevator and we went down down down to an even more under grounded room. A sign on top of the door said: 'Advanced only. Top secret. Private.' Whoa! Detailed description much?

The door wasn't just any metal or wooden door. It wasn't even solid! It was… electricity. The door was made of electric sparks!

"You have to go in one at a time. Finger print scanner is over there," she pointed to our right.

"I just added your fingerprints about an hour ago." She then pointed at me and Matt.

Jesslyn entered her fingerprints first. The electric sparks opened and she quickly got in the door closed again immediately. Carla went next, then me, then Matt. The advanced room was freakin' huge! It had 3 jets parked at the right side, the training space was filled by various obstacles. It had an oval table and a few chairs. All of us took a chair and sat down.

Jesslyn tapped a small touch screen in front of her and a hologram appeared in the middle of the table. It showed a weird shaped cube.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'll explain it to you later, but for now, I have another surprise for you," Jesslyn replied. Just then, my dad came into the room.

"Here's a chance to meet and greet…"

"Our a-bosses!" Matt ran over to my dad.

A fat, funny, short guy also came in.

"Whazzup people!" he waltzed in over-confidently towards me.

"You must be Joe!" I automatically recognized his voice.

"That's me. Pleasure to meet you dude!" he replied and we shook hands excitedly.

"Where's Carla's a-boss?" I looked around.

"Right here; I'M her a-boss," Jesslyn said.

"Sweet!" Matt yelled.

"Okay then, back to business," my dad said as we went back to our chairs.

'Dr. EvilManx finally told me that this is called the Jeranz cube," Joe said.

"There are six of them in the world," Jesslyn added.

"Each cube is kept inn six different places and guarded with also six different people." My dad said.

"Who are they?" Matt asked.

"We haven't figured out all of them yet. We've only got two out of six and we're working on the third suspect." Joe told us.

"Dr. EvilManx and Mr. Robnots are two of the six, we have to trust them for now, it's pretty much all we got at this moment." Jesslyn explained.

"Wait! Wait! I got a new theory!" Carla interrupted. All of us looked at her full of expectation.

"Eeeeeeeeevilmanx, Rrrrrrrrrobnots. The front letters of their names consists in the word Jeranz. 'R' and 'E', so maybe the rest of the members' names starts with 'J', 'A', 'N', 'Z'." she explained.

"That may be right, but there are billions of people with those letters as the beginning letters of their names." Matt said.

"I know…" Carla replied sadly.

"Well, that theory hasn't been proved wrong yet. And it might help in our investigation," I tried to cheer her up and she smiled to me in return.

"Six of these people are extremely dangerous criminals and they are all around you so I suggest you to be extra careful. Your principal is one of the suspects," Jesslyn explained further.

"He is MY subject. The one I'm spying on." Carla said proudly.

"No way! Last time, Matt and I saw him injured and stuff!" I exclaimed.

"He was the one firing at us!" Matt and I said in union.

"That time, after we caught Mr. Robnots, someone followed us back to school and almost killed us by firing missiles to destroy our jet. And I think that person is Mr. Jack, he tried to kill us!" Matt explained as I nodded along.

"Well, this concludes that the three of you have to be extra careful, the Jeranz can be anywhere around you," my dad said.

"Then my theory is still right so far…" Carla reminded us.

"Well it means that we found three out of six of the members." Matt concluded.

"When the next Jeranz's location is found, we will inform you. In the mean time, be careful," Jesslyn told us.

"Are there any questions?" Joe asked us.

"What can these cubes do anyway?" I paid attention to the hologram.

"We haven't figured that out yet. We've been trying to get the location of the cubes but EvilManx and Robnots just wouldn't tell us where it is. We're trying our best." Joe assured us. All of us nodded in understanding.

"Meeting dismissed, be careful…" Jesslyn ended the meeting.

* * *

_**Hope you guys didn't feel bored! You guys will love the next chapter… DIMITRI MANIA!!! hahaha Review!!**_

_**NatHutch1996**_


	7. Chapter 7: Palace Pals

_**Phew… Homework is killing me! I barely got a chance to type this chapter at home so I secretly type at school between lessons and at break times. 10 chapters to go! I just finished writing {not typing} the story and it ended at chapter 17. For Dimitri Maniac's here's a 'full of Dimitri' chapter for y'all! Enjoy!!!**_

_**NatHutch1996**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

_ Finally… the last day of school before the summer holiday… _I thought as I walked to my math class.

"Whazzup!" Rico greeted me with joy. I smiled to him in return.

"Where have you been?!" he asked in sarcasm.

"Really, really busy. This princess-agent schedule is seriously killing me,"

"I guess you don't have time for me then…" he said sadly.

"No, no that's not what I meant I"- "Then can we do movie day? Tomorrow, my place." He interrupted.

I thought hard…

"Paweeeeeeeeeseeee…" he begged with his puppy-dog face; his ultimate weapon. Ugh! You know I can't resist those!!

"Alright alright, okay!" I surrendered. Just then our math teacher came in, Mr. Bob.

"Good afternoon class," he greeted.

Sadly, only the geeks replied his greeting. The rest of us ignored him.

School seemed to go so slowly that day… But it's finally OVER! All the kids shouted happily as the school bell rang.

* * *

"Good morning Mrs. Lionskin!" I greeted Rico's mom as we walked to his home theater on the first day of summer holiday. Yep, that's right; he's filthy rich!

"Good morning Angela. What are you doing in here so early?" she asked.

"It's movie day, " Rico replied lightly.

"The snacks are in the kitchen," she told us.

"Thanks mom," replied Rico.

We grabbed a few snacks as we walked to the home theater. Watching loads of movies is NEVER boring for me and Rico. We took turns in picking the movies. It was fun! We even had a popcorn fight and messed up the whole theater!

"So where are you going this summer?" he asked as we enjoyed the thrilling adventure of Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy in 'The Chronicles of Narnia: the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'. That movie was one of my favorites.

"I don't know, to Andorra probably," I said as I stuffed popcorn to my throat.

"Oh man! My family is going to L.A this summer and we wanted to invite your family."

"Maybe for Christmas holiday," I replied.

_*…I know that he left you in pieces, you know that I won't be that way…*_ my hand phone vibrated as it sang 'Waiting for Yesterday' by David Archuleta.

"Hello?" I greeted.

*Angela, honey, King Nathan is coming to Andorra to come and discuss something, we have to go there,*

"Oh, okay then. Bye." I ended the call sadly.

"Sorry Rico, I have to"-"It's okay, maybe some other time." He pouted.

"I am really REALLY sorry. Bye Rico!" I waved from the door of his home theater. He waved back hopelessly and continued to watch the movie. I felt guilty; he's always there for me and I couldn't even company him to watch some movies? How evil am I???

* * *

"Is Dimitri there?" I asked curiously as my mom and I changed our clothes into dresses.

"Yes. He is here," my mom replied gracefully.

"Why would you want to know, princess? He IS very handsome though," one of our maids asked.

Another maid nudged her and whispered: "We're not supposed to talk to the royal family!"

"No, no it's okay. I was just curious. And he IS very very handsome indeed." I winked.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Hello? Is someone there?" Dimitri's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Oh! umm, Dimitri. Wait just a second." All of the maids hid our clothes in a hurry. One of them used her walkie-talkie to command the royal jet to fly somewhere else and I closed the window with the curtain so that Dimitri wouldn't see the royal jet flying.

"Yes?" I opened the door and my head popped out.

"Oh, it's you! I was just, umm"-"Looking around?" I cut his sentence.

"Umm, yeah… Do you want to join me?" he gave out his hands, offering me to hold it. Wow, the first time I'm holding a guy's hand, maybe…

"Why not?" I replied. I can hear one of the maids squealing in excitement inside the room.

"Umm, is someone there?" he tried to look inside.

"Let's … just go," I pulled him away from the door.

_~A few minutes of walking passed…~_

"So… Slovenia… what is it like?" I tried to start out a conversation.

"It looks similar to your country. Our castle has only a small amount of difference." He looked around.

"Why do you talk like that?" I asked half laughing.

"Like what?" he was confused.

"You know, all 'royal' and stuff…"

"Why do you NOT talk like that? You are a princess, am I right?"

"It feels weird. You know, it's stiff. Hard and proper vocabs is not my thing."

"English is not a thing; it is a language, correct?" he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to what I'm saying," I chuckled.

"Maybe if we spend lots of time together, I'll get used to you," he smiled.

My cheeks were blushing. Even with his hard vocabs and Spanish accent, he's still perfect.

Wait a minute, set your mind straight. I like Matt right? Spare him for other girls out there…

"So who's your best friend?" I asked.

"What?" he looked confused and shocked.

"Your best friend, your closest friend, your buddy," he didn't respond. He doesn't know what a friend is? Maybe this is why my mom wanted me to have a normal life…

"Friends? My dad said us; royal people shouldn't have friends. They will disappoint you; all they want is your riches. They are evil." He looked down.

"Not always. You have fun with friends. They share, they teach you new things. They accompany you and cheer you up, they care about you, they"- "Like you?" he cut my sentence. I smiled at him.

"I guess," I said. His frown turned upside down.

"So we are friends, correct?" he asked again.

"Copy that," I smiled.

"So we are friends, correct?" he repeated. Huh? He doesn't know what 'copy that' means? I got tons of stuff to teach him.

"It means yes," I giggled and he smiled again.

"You're the first friend I've ever had," I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thank you," he continued.

"You're welcome,"

"Angela! Look at how much you've grown!" my aunt came running towards me. I didn't know she came to visit us today, does my mom know?

"Aunt Anastasia!" I hugged her tightly.

"How are you?"

"I've been great,"

"Good to know. So who's this?" she pointed at Dimitri.

"This is Dimitri." I told her. Both of them bowed in respect.

"I see. You must be form a royal family." She said.

"The kingdom of Slovenia,"

"Prince Dimitri, a pleasure to meet you. I am Queen Marnie's elder sister, Anastasia."

"Then you must be a queen too," he said. I listened to their conversation, not saying anything.

"I do not rule a country,"

"That does not make you an ordinary villager, now does it? The queen's siblings are also kings and queens, they are the next in line for the throne after the queen's daughter or son. I am Angela's friend by the way." He smiled proudly.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you Dimitri, but I must go. I'll see you two later. By the way Angela, he's a keeper." She winked.

"What does THAT mean?" Dimitri asked me.

"Don't mind her," I giggled and we continued walking down the hallway.

"That's a weird room; I don't think I've ever seen it here before." I looked at the strange looking metal door. I don't get a chance to go around the castle much so that door was probably there, I just didn't know.

"Why is it so securely locked? Maybe there's something inside," I got curious. How am I going to open the door? Hey, I brought my a-watch with me everywhere. And apparently, the new advanced level a-watch is able to turn invisible by a push of a button.

"Keep quiet," I instructed. I bet Dimitri was speechless. I turned my a-watch visible again and lasered through the door.

"Hi-ya!" I kicked the door wide open.

"What school of princesses did YOU go to?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'll explain later," I laughed and stepped in, Dimitri was right beside me.

"Impossible!" I screamed softly. There it was, guarded with a glass box, glowing green and blue… the Jeranz cube!!! Dimitri stepped forward, he got very curious but then…

*Bing!!! Bing!!! Bing!!!* The alarm turned on and both of us quickly ran away before the guards' murmur was heard.

I couldn't help but realizing that he was holding my hand… We kept running and running until we reached the garden.

"I think they are gone," Dimitri said as we panted heavily.

"Umm… Dimitri…" I pointed at our hand that was connected to each other.

"Do I have to let go?" He asked ironically. I smiled at him.

"Sorry," he finally let go.

"What is that box anyway? Why were you trying to steal it?" he asked curiously.

"It's a long story and I"- "I'm listening." he interrupted.

I explained everything to him; the Jeranz cube, the gadgets, the multiple life I'm living at once, the truth. His mouth was wide opened.

"If you don't believe me, I totally understand," I ended. He was definitely wordless, trying to catch and digest every word that came out of my mouth. I didn't know what to do. Should I just leave him alone? I walked to the entrance of the garden slowly but he stopped me.

"Wait,"

"I-I believe you. You're my friend and I- I trust you," I smiled and he smiled back.

* * *

_**Ooo… that was rough was it? Sorry, that one was probably a bad chapter, tell me what you think though! R-E-V-I-E-W!!**_

_**NatHutch1996 **_


	8. Chapter 8: INvestigation INlove

_**Position yourself as Angela, will you choose Dimitri or Matt??? Lols.**_

_**NatHutch1996**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

"I found one of the Jeranz cube!" I told Matt and Carla inside the elevator as we went to the roof.

It's the only safe spot at school to talk about agent stuff. Apparently, the school's security team isn't smart enough to put a hidden camera on the elevator; lucky us.

No offense though…

"What?!" Matt and Carla shouted in disbelief.

"Where did you found it? Who's was it???" Carla blurted out.

"It was in the castle at Andorra, I found a door and it was just there! Guarded with lasers and a glass box of course…" I answered.

"Did you get it??" Matt said.

"No, the guards almost caught us before I could get the cube."

"US? Who the hell's US?" Carla asked.

Should I tell them about me being a princess? Those things… Well, I told Dimitri about them, so it's only fair that I told Matt and Carla about my royal life as a princess too. Here goes nothin'…

"Us… Us is me and Dimitri." I said.

"Dimitri? What's a Dimitri?" Matt asked in confusion.

"Dimitri Vodck,"

"Oh my gosh you mean…"

"The prince of Slovenia," Carla and I said together with different tones.

"No way!"

"Who's that?" Matt was clueless.

"You know him?" I questioned.

"He was one of the suspects," she said.

"The Jeranz??" She nodded. Matt just stood there listening.

"Impossible! It doesn't match with the theory you found! Right?"

"Well, my theory isn't proved right yet… So he could be,"

He wasn't evil! I'm sure! He is my friend, and I am his friend. I trust him…

"Well, he's not a suspect anymore though, we couldn't find any connection between him with the cubes and the other villains. Maybe it's his relatives or something…"

Matt thought hard and his face was so serious, he looked smart and definitely gorgeous.

"Maybe he's not one of the Jeranz but he's like some sort of key to open it or something," he pointed out.

"That's possible I guess. How did you get in to the castle anyways? Do you know Dimitri or something?" Carla asked.

"Actually, I'm Princess Angela Sky the princess of,"- "Andorra!" Carla finished my sentence.

"This is all starting to make sense! I thought you just had the same names and similar faces!"

"Wait, let me get this straight, you're a secret agent working undercover as a princess and you're also a student in the Malibu High School?" Matt concluded.

"I'm not working undercover actually, I'm really a princess. My mom's the queen so it's sort of a 'no other choice' thing."

"So what do we do about the Jeranz cube?" Carla finally responded. We looked at each other, thinking hard.

"We'll steal it," Matt said with an evil-genius smile on his face.

* * *

"The coast is cleared," Matt whispered. Carla and I tip-toed closer to 'the door'. I had to walk the slowest since I had to wear a gown so that when he guards saw me I can cover for Carla and Matt and the guards won't suspect a thing. It was Matt's idea, how brilliant is he?? Lol.

Carla lasered through the door with her a-watch and all of us carried the broken door and let it stood against the wall so that we can go in. Before we 'removed' the door, I took a picture of it with this super cool gadget called the a-holocam. When the a-holocam touches a hard surface it will automatically display the picture we took as a hologram. Pretty cool right??

Matt wanted to step inside but I stopped him and pushed him back softly. I threw powder to the air and lasers started to appear. Both of them smiled at me. I opened the powder bottle's cap and poured a handful of powder to Matt and Carla's hand.

We walked slowly and carefully while blowing the powder bit by bit revealing every laser there is in that room. I was the one who went last and I threw the a-holocam and it displayed the hologram door. It looked like nothing has happened to it so that the guards won't suspect a thing.

Carla was already the closest to the Jeranz cube, she reached out her hand slowly and…

"What is this?" I heard one of the guards said.

"It's a broken door?" The other one replied.

"The door we broke, we left it outside!" I whispered and all of us started to panic.

"What's this?" One of them said again.

"I think it's a gadget or something," All of us started to panic even more. Carla quickly grabbed the Jeranz cube, we shot a rope to the ceiling with our a-watch and was pulled up. Thank God, we escaped through the ventilation system with the cube good as new. Hooray! Mission accomplished!

"Someone got in! Alert the guards!" The castle lights turned on and the guards started to spread around the castle but luckily we were already inside the jet and flew away.

* * *

"You guys can drop me off here, I have this family gathering thing and I don't want them to see this huge jet nearby the house," Carla instructed. Matt whom is controlling the plane nodded and opened the jet door. Carla used her mini-jet and drove home.

"I guess it's just the two of us…" Matt said.

"I~ guess so,"

"You… umm… wanna stop by somewhere?" Where is he taking me? I didn't say anything as he drove the plane.

"Where are we going?"

"Does it matter?" he stopped on a park and quickly got down. He opened the door for me and offered his hand for me to hold. Just like Dimitri, why can't I get him off of my mind? I took his hand and held my gown so that I wouldn't trip. How embarrassing would that be?

Out of luck.

I didn't fell but my crown fell of my head!

"Whoa! Careful there," He caught my tiara and put it right on top of my head.

"There you go, a princess is not complete without her tiara right?" I chuckled.

"Even without you tiara and your dress and your make-up, you're still the princess of my heart…" Eww! How cheesy! Wait a minute… I can't believe he said that! Does this mean…? He likes me??? Seriously???

"I know this is all so sudden, but, Angela," he took my hand lovingly.

"Will you be my girlfriend? No, no I make it sound like you're some sort of object. " What is talking about?

"You're-you're more than that. I really love you and maybe you don't notice it but I really do. Please let me be your boy friend…" There's only one word that could describe how I feel right now; SPEECHLESS. It's been my dream to be his girlfriend but somehow… it doesn't seem like I-I wanted it that much anymore… Is it because of Dimitri? Oh no what should I do???

* * *

_**Say yes? Say no? Tell Angela what to do! By… reviewing this chapter!! Lol.**_

_**NatHutch1996**_


	9. Chapter 9: Double the Doom

_**Merry Christmas everyone!!!! Lols. Hope you have a great christmas! My christmas wish: To have a boyfriend like Edward Cullen. hahahaha. I love him! hahaha, on with the story...**_

_**NatHutch1996**_

**

* * *

**

I was speechless with a capital 'S'. He likes, wait, correction, LOVES me!! Should I say yes? Should I say no? His face was looking at me full of hope.

"So?" he said.

"Can I be your boyfriend? Please?" he begged. His face, his expression… is just too funny, too handsome, too cool, too good to be true. He looked around the garden and took a beautiful white rose, Yo! It's global warming! But it's still so sweet I guess… He kneeled down on one knee and gave me the flower.

"Please?" he said again. I can feel my heart beating quickly, I guess I do love him, I do! I do! Wait, do I? You bet I do! My face was blushing, I couldn't hold it, he was being so sweet!

"Yes! Yes! Of course! I'd be honored to be your girlfriend!"

"I know you're a princess and all but don't curtsy talk with me please," he laughed.

"Got it, I'm sick of it too,"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute… did you say you wanted to be my girlfriend,"

"Yes," I nodded.

"No! You're not MY girlfriend! I'M your boyfriend," he stated angrily in a funny way.

"Wait, isn't it the same?" I smiled.

"It's different… You're different," he smiled. Aww!!! How sweet! I took the flower he gave me.

"Wanna dance? To celebrate this moment…" he offered his hand to me.

"Sure," I smiled. I didn't know why I couldn't stop smiling. It felt… different, indescribable though. The first boy friend I've ever had, and it's Matt Carson!! I can't believe this is happening!!

We danced slowly and joyfully without any music. Somehow, I couldn't stop laughing.

"Sorry, I 'm a bad dancer," he admitted.

"It's okay, I'm not a good one either," we giggled.

Suddenly I heard this weird humming noise, it was soft but it grew louder and louder.

"Can you hear that?" he asked.

"What IS that?" we stopped dancing and looked around. There was a sudden silence between us. We thought hard, what could've possibly mad those noises?

"The Jeranz cube!" We exclaimed after thinking hard. Both of us quickly jogged to the plane and took out Matt's bag. We put it on the ground, kneeled down, and opened it. The Jeranz cube was glowing blue-green and yep, it made the humming noise.

"It wasn't glowing when we got it just now, right?" he asked me.

"I don't think so,"

"What do you think made it glow?"

"And hum," I added. Both of us thought hard.

"Angela?" I looked at Matt, nope, his lips wasn't moving. He obviously wasn't the one who called me. Both of us looked at each other confusedly. I looked back and… Dimitri was there!

"Dimitri? What are you doing here?" he helped me stand up.

"The same question applies to you,"

"I just got back from Andorra,"

"Well, I can see that." He pointed at my dress.

"Actually, this is my private spot. I come here when I feel upset and lonely and things like that." He chuckled shyly and ran his hands through his golden-brown hair.

"I thought I heard voices and I tried to ignore it but it sort of disturbs me a little bit."

"Sorry we didn't mean to"-"No, it's okay." He interrupted.

"Angela, the cube is going crazy!" Matt took the cube out of his bag.

"What?! It's-it's! You stole it?!" Dimitri was shocked.

"We only stole it to protect it. We had to," Matt replied calmly.

"You remember the secret agent thing I told you," I said.

"You told him?!" Matt almost shouted.

"How could you have told him about me?!" he continued.

"What's wrong? You got a problem with that 'rock boy'?!" Dimitri felt annoyed.

"At least I'm not the one with the weird garden hideout,"

"You want a piece of me?!" Whoa, Dimitri seriously said that?! No way!

"Bring it on 'lonely prince'!" both of them stepped closer to each other.

"Stop!" I held Matt and Dimitri's shoulder. Both of them still continued walking. My grip wasn't strong enough to stop them.

"If you guys won't listen to me, I'm out of here!" I shouted walking back to the jet.

"Okay, okay, we'll listen." Dmitri backed-off, so did Matt.

"Good then. Both of you listen and I don't want anyone interrupting. Got it?" Both of them nodded together.

"I told both of you about both of you. Matt is my agent friend and Dimitri is my prince friend. We need to get the cube for analysis because it could be a dangerous tool to destroy the world. We don't know exactly what it'll do so we have to study it, to analyze it. Remember, they're called the Jeranz cube and the owners A.K.A villains' names starts with 'J', 'E', 'R', 'A', 'N', 'Z'. Got It?" Dimitri nodded and Matt folded his hands trying to hold his anger.

"Now need to figure out what causes the cube to glow. Any ideas?" I asked.

"When we were at the castle and at the jet, the cube didn't glow. But when we were at the PARK, it glows." Matt pointed out.

"Not exactly, when we were dancing, it didn't glow." I said.

"You… were dancing? With him?" Dimitri asked sadly.

"It was just regular dancing, It meant nothing; just for fun."

"What? It didn't mean anything?? It's just for fun??" Now Matt asked sadly.

Everything I do and say seemed to be wrong. What am I gonna do?

"Cool headed, remember? Please guys…" I begged hopelessly.

"Okay, back to the cube.

"When Angela and I saw the cube in the first place, it also glows. Remember?" Dimitri said.

"It means, that it doesn't glow because of the park." I said.

"What about the castle?" Dimitri suggested.

"Well, it didn't glow when we got it just now…" Matt said.

"Yeah, you're right," I said.

"Maybe it's not a place. Maybe it's a person," Matt pointed out. All of us thought hard.

"Maybe… it's you," Dimitri looked at me.

"It's NOT her," Matt said feeling annoyed.

"Why are you so against me?!"

"Don't say anything Matt." I glanced at him with furious eyes, just when he wanted to reply.

"Maybe it's not you Angela. Maybe it's 'prince charming'." Matt said sarcastically as their eyes met with anger.

"Dimitri… The cube… " I thought hard.

"It makes sense! Dimitri and I came to the castle and the cube glowed. Matt and I danced. You came near us, and it glows again!"

"Genius!" Matt said.

"Brilliant," Dimitri added.

"Well, let's try it out then," Dimitri moved away from us a few steps back and the cube's and humming reduced a bit.

"Further back Dimitri!" I called out as he kept moving backwards. The humming and glowing started to slow down and finally stopped.

"Yep, it's prince dumbo that triggers it," Matt said.

"Stop being so rude, Matt." I said playfully.

"Well then, stop defending him. I'm your boyfriend not him." He argued.

"Is it working?!" Dimitri called out from afar.

"Yes! Yes it is! You can come back now!" I replied and he jogged back towards us and the cube started to go crazy again.

"Can I try to hold it?" he asked nervously.

"No! You'll break it," I stepped on Matt's foot harshly.

"Eouch-kay! Of course you can," Matt handed the cube to Dimitri with a sarcastic smile.

He held the cube and words started to appear on it quickly, like some sort of ancient code. I'm not sure what language it is and Dimitri paid attention at the words carefully.

"It's in Spanish," he told us.

"Let me see!" Matt grabbed the cube from Dimitri and the words disappeared instantaneously. He looked confused and gave the cube back to Dimitri, the words began to appear again.

"I'll try to translate it," he thought hard and kept reading.

"_It matters the height. It won the fight. It keeps a light, you'll find at night_. End of the code. What does that mean?" All of us thought hard to figure out the rhyme.

_*I know that he left you in pieces, you know that I won't be that way…* _

"What; the cube can sing too?" Matt glanced at me confusedly.

"No, silly! It's my phone!" I looked inside Matt's bag and took my phone.

"Angela, where are you?! Why aren't you home yet?!" My mom's voice was heard from the other side of the phone.

"Sorry dear, you got the wrong number," I faked my voice as a British lady and quickly turned off my phone.

"You lied to her?" Dimitri asked while giggling. All of us laughed together.

"Yes. That was my mom, I need to go home."

"Okay then, come on let's go. We can decipher the code at WPI tommorow." Matt took the cube put it in to his backpack.

"You are… in the same house as him?" Dimitri asked sadly.

"No, I'm not. He's just taking me home."

"He's taking you home?" he moaned.

"It doesn't actually MEAN anything though. I can't drive the plane so I need his help to get home." Dimitri smiled, but now, my 'sensitive' boyfriend frowned;

"It doesn't mean anything?" Matt moaned too.

"Never mind," I had nothing else to say.

"Bye Dimitri!" I smiled to him, Matt was already inside the jet.

"Goodbye princess," he replied. I smiled again and went into the jet to change my clothes in the small bathroom and sat on the co-pilot chair as the jet started to flew up.

The flight felt empty; no laughing, no joking, nothing at all.

"Why are you so close to him?" Matt broke the silence between us.

"Why can't you accept that? He's a friend." I asked back.

"Just a friend?! Really?!" he started to shout.

"Yes!" I yelled back at him.

"Well, I AM your boyfriend. Not him!"

"That isn't gonna last long if you keep your attitude like this! It has only been a few minutes and..." The quietness returned. Guilt started to attack me for yelling at him.

"I'm sorry Angela, I'm just…"-"Jealous?" I asked.

"No! I'm not jealous! I…" I glared at him.

"Okay, okay, I am jealous. That was hard to admit, but I'm really really sorry. I promise that I'll do better. I should've understood how hard it must've been for you. I'm really really sorry." I said.

"It's okay, well I guess we're even then." I forgave him.

"Even? You've ever felt jealous? Of me?"

"All the time. You were with Carla and I almost killed myself because of that."

"You did?! I'm so sorry! I"-"Not literally!" I laughed. He looked so shock and frightened. Maybe he does care about me.

"Oh, okay then, were even." He smiled.

"I'm also sorry. For not giving more attention to you. I kind of need time to adapt to this thing."

"Don't be,"

Accepting him as a boyfriend is definitely not a mistake... for now... The jet door opened and lowered a ladder to the window of my room.

"Angela wait!" he called me.

"What?" I looked back.

"I love you," he smiled and I smiled back and went to my room. I quickly washed off and used my pajamas and snuggled up under my blanket.

"Where were you?" My mom's head popped from my door.

"In the bathroom," I lied.

"Oh, okay then." she looked confused.

"Goodnight!" she turned off the lights.

I hate lying to my family, but it's my life. What am I supposed to do? At least there's something good inside my mind; those last words that Matt said haunted me (in a good way =)) for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**Can't believe what happened in this chapter?? Well, wait for the next one, 'cuz it's gonna be better! Wait, I sound like those weird commercial people on TV. Lol. Review!**_

_**NatHutch1996**_


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting Mania

_**I have just OFFICIALLY turned into an Edward Cullen maniac by the end of this christmas holiday hahahaha. I love him! Anyways, heres chapter 10!**_

_**NatHutch1996**_

**

* * *

**

"_It matters the height. It won the fight. It keeps a light, you'll find at night_." I tried to remember the rhyme Dimitri told Matt and I.

"_It matters the height_…" Matt thought. We're having a conference in the WPI center with my dad, Jesslyn (the WPI leader and Carla's a-boss), Carla, Joe (my a-boss), Matt and I. The scientists in the WPI were analyzing the Jeranz cube while all of us tried to figure out what the rhyme meant and why the cube only glows when it's with Dimitri.

"_The height_, it means that the cube is on a high place?" Matt suggested.

"On the mountains?" I asked.

"Probably, _it holds a light_. That could mean the 'aurora'; every night on the northern mountains these colorful lights starts to appear and it's been told that they're ancient spirits of people who passed away there." Carla said.

"You just stole that from Brother Bear," Matt scoffed and all of us laughed.

"She's got a point though, it's the place where 'the light' touches the earth. That's probably the place." Jesslyn defended her agent.

"But mountains don't win fights." My dad said.

"He's got a point too," I defended my dad. Of course. All of us thought hard to find other possibilities of where the rhyme leads to. Joe looked busy typing something seriously on his laptop; he's the gadget dude in the WPI. He rules at electronics!

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" he yelled suddenly, just when I was staring at him.

He turned his laptop facing to us and it showed a website with a huge picture of… the one and only… Wait, the liberty??

"The Liberty?" Carla took those words right out of my mouth.

"_It matters the height_; maybe the Jeranz cube is on top of the Liberty," my dad pointed out.

"_It keeps a light_ could mean the torch that the Liberty is holding keeps the cube." Matt added.

"_You'll find at night_ means you can only find it when the cube glows!" Jesslyn said excitedly.

"What about the fight thing?" Carla asked.

"Paris… gave the statue of Liberty as a sign that America won something over them. I think?" I said as everyone stared at me with confusion.

"What?? I'm not that good at history; I forgot the details." They still looked confused.

"Oh come on people, I took a semester in history and got a B-,"

"Oohhh…" Everyone said at the same time and nodded in understanding.

"Well then, point taken." Jesslyn agreed.

"Okay, since it's you summer holiday, you have homework to do," My dad said and all of us moaned together. Homework? On summer holiday? No way!

"Your homework is to find 6 of the Jeranz cube," Joe smiled..

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

"Woo-hoo!" We got excited and nodded again.

"Excuse me Miss Jesslyn?" One of the scientists called her. All of us chuckled softly. Including my dad! Ms. Jesslyn?? Puh-lease! Corny much?

They talked at the back for a while and I could only hear them murmuring.

"Please demonstrate," I heard Jesslyn said. The scientist nodded and came towards us holding the Jeranz cube we found.

"Good afternoon agents, Mr. George, Mr. Joe and Mrs. Jesslyn. Based on the research we have done on the lab, one theory that we've found that this cube can only be triggered by one person to expose a secret kept within the cube,"

"Dimitri Vodck," I told her and she nodded.

"The prince of Slovenia," Carla completed.

"So what did it say? It's supposed to display a code, picture, number, or something,"

"It displayed a rhyme. The cube wants us to check out the Liberty, I think?" Joe said.

"Well that is indeed the position of the next cube. Each of the cube also contains some random molecule and when the six cube are gathered, it can take in some sort of energy and pass through and to a time and place anywhere and anytime in the world."

"So… it's a time machine?" Joe asked.

"It's not JUST a time machine, it's an ancient portal that requires a huge amount of energy and apparently a soul," she said sadly.

"What?? A soul?? What do you mean??" Carla asked worriedly.

"The person who opens the portal must turn 16 and that person… must also… sacrifice his life, well that actually depends on how long the JERANZ plans to use the portal,"

"No!" I shouted. Dimitri has to die?! I'll never let that happen. He's my friend and he's not gonna leave me. Not ever.

"What if they don't open the portal, will he still die?" Matt tried to calm me down.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, if the Jeranz gets all the cubes they WILL do everything they can to open the portal for their personal business." Jesslyn said.

"Then we have to protect him AND get all the cubes before the Jeranz. He turns 16 in less than 3 months!" Carla told us.

"Okay then, that's what we'll do." Joe ended the intense conference.

* * *

"I think we should take Dimitri, Matt." I suggested as we rode the jet to the Liberty. He sat on the pilot chair without saying anything. I sat on the co-pilot seat and Carla stayed on the passenger seat.

"I agree with her. Without him, then we don't know where the next cube is! He's the one who can translate what it says, Matt." Carla backed me up.

"Look in my bag," said Matt. Carla grabbed his bag and took some stuff out.

"A Spanish dictionary?" she asked confusedly.

"Come on, Matt. We can't translate if there's nothing in it." He didn't reply.

"Pleeeeeeeease…." I begged him with my 'googly' eyes

"Okay, okay. But I'm doing this just for you," he smiled to me and I smiled back at the same time, wink at Carla.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. You guys are a couple?!" Carla asked excitedly.

Matt took my hand, held it tight, and raised it to the air. All of us laughed together.

"Awww!!! I am so happy for you guys!" she squealed. Matt and I smiled at each other. And THAT was the sweetest smile he ever gave me.

"Why don't we just go to Slovenia AFTER we find the cube?" I suggested so that he wouldn't feel left out again.

"I guess that would be fine,"

"I would definitely love that," Matt said happily.

We finally arrived at the Liberty and I programmed the jet to stay hidden with an auto-pilot. We went down using the rope ladder and landed on the head of the Liberty statue.

"I'll look in the torch," said Matt.

"I'll look in the head," I said.

"I'll look in the… face?" Carla said confusedly.

We split up in those three directions to search for the second Jeranz cube. It was pretty intense for me and the others. We purposely went at night. Again. To prevent suspicion. Again.

"I found it! I found it!" I heard Matt said after half an hour of searching. Carla and I climbed up and to the torch. He was on top. Highly on top.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"There! Can you see it?" Matt said.

"How do we get it out without ruining the monument?" I asked. Carla pointed her a-watch and a purple light came out. It covered the whole box and moved it out of the torch without ruining a single thing.

"Nice! The advanced a-watch can do that?!" Matt yelled out loud.

"Okay, one; shhhhh!!! Two; yes it can. It takes a while to figure out how to use it but you'll get used to it. Soon enough,"

"Hey guys, the box looks a bit different. Somehow." I took a good look at it.

"Nah, it looks the same."

"Slovenia, here we come!" Carla exclaimed.

"Maybe we should go tomorrow, our parents is probably waiting for us at home." I suggested.

"Agreed," Matt nodded.

"Oh man…" Carla moaned as Matt and I dragged her into the jet.

* * *

_**Next chapter coming up, A.S.A.P! Review…**_

_**NatHutch1996**_


	11. Chapter 11: Solving Slovenia

_**Ready, set, start reading! This is a gift for all of you, After I post this chapter, I'll post the next one immediately. Thanks a lot for reviewing!**_

_**NatHutch1996**_

**

* * *

**

"These are my royal friends, they may come in." Dimitri told his guards. They opened the huge double door entrance and let us in to his humongous castle. It's a bit bigger than mine. Okay, that was a lie. It's WAY~ bigger than my castle! It even has it's own lab! How 'grandly wicked' is that???

"Sorry, the security around here is a wee-bit too tight,"

"Nah, we don't mind. Your castle rocks by the way, it's even bigger than Angela's!" Carla blurted out.

"Carla! Do you mind? The person is standing right here!" Matt pointed at me.

"Its okay,"

"Sorry Angela," Carla blushed.

"All of you are very jokeful," Dimitri laughed as-well.

"I'll ask; Jokeful?" Carla asked confusedly.

"It's… a royal word for funny," I explained.

"Ooooh…" Matt and Carla finally understood.

"So, did you find the cube?" Dimitri asked.

"Hey, if you're underestimating us, you got it wrong dude," Matt looked around his bag and took the cube out.

"This one didn't go crazy like the last one though." Matt handed it over to Dimitri.

"It's… not working," he turned the cube around. All of us stared at him with expectation.

"Yo! Cube! Come on, glow!" Carla was confused.

"Maybe this one is special. Maybe it only works when the other 5 is around." I suggested.

"Maybe it needs a magic spell?" Carla said.

"Could be. I mean, it IS ancient. Right?" Matt agreed.

"Glow-sesame?"

"Magicly glow!"

"Abra-kadabra!"

"Mumbo Jumbo!"

"Hocus-Pocus!"

"Focus-Glowcus?"

"Hum-sesame?"

"Boxy… Openny?" I don't think it's even a word. Lol.

"Nope, it's not working." Matt said.

"That's a bad spell," Carla said.

"That's not a spell, Carla," All of us laughed.

"Maybe we should go to my room. Instead of yelling un-understood able words in the hallway." Dimitri suggested.

"Prince Dimitri, your father has summoned you to the ballroom." One of his maids stopped us from heading to Dimitri's room upstairs.

"Tell him that I'll be there momentarily."

"Your… 'Friends' are also invited." All of us looked at each other and decided to follow the maid.

"Hey, the cube is glowing!" All of us kept watching the cube as we walked faster to the main room.

"It's glowing pink and orange," Carla told us what we had obviously seen. But its okay I guess. Rather than saying nothing the whole way though. The cube kept glowing and humming and it went crazy as Dimitri's maid opened the door to his huge ballroom.

"What's that?" A bubbly girl of our age with a Spanish accent skipped towards us. The cube went crazier than ever! And then it stroked all of us; each cube has its own trigger-person!

"Excuse us for a second," Matt spoke to the queen and kings in that room and pulled the girl outside while all of us followed behind them.

"Hold it and tell us what it says," Matt instructed seriously while handing the cube to the girl.

"I'm not gonna tell you what it says, until you tell me what it is," she handed the cube back to Matt.

"Follow me," Dimitri ran towards the staircase and into the royal library to a huge table at the corner that was pilled up with thick books.

"I've done some researches about this cube and found a few possibilities of what it may be," he opened the thick books and flipped the pages quickly.

"Why don't you guys grab some chairs?" I suggested and we did exactly that.

"We have to figure this out quickly or…" I froze, I couldn't say it out loud, Dimitri…

"People are gonna get hurt," Carla held my shoulders. "So what do you say?" she held out a fist in front of us. I quickly grabbed it. Two other guys' hands stood on top of mine. But then, another graceful hand stood on top of Matt's hand. All of us looked at the Spanish girl and smiled.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm princess Luciana Fiore from the kingdom of Croatia. Your father, King Nathan has invited me here along with my parents."

"Oh, I'm his son; Prince Dimitri Vodck of Slovenia."

"Princess Angela Sky of Andorra. Pleasure to meet you,"

"Matt Dickinson, Malibu"

"Carla Glam, Malibu as well"

"The pleasure is mine to meet all of you. Although, I have studied geography and history I have never met such place called the 'Malibu-as-well'. Where is it located?"

"It means she also lives in Malibu like Matt. Not in the 'Malibu as well'." I explained and all of us laughed together.

"Oh, I see. You are from America, correct?" she reassured. Matt and Carla nodded, still giggling.

"So far we don't know what the cube is actually called, but the past owners Dr EvilManx and Mr. Robnots has told us that it is called the Jeranz cube,"-

"Which we think is a bad idea because I think, correction, I KNOW that 'Jeranz' stands for their initials. So all we have to do is find the rest of the cube's past owners that starts with the letters 'A' 'N' and 'Z'."

"So what have you found anyways, 'prince charming'?" Matt looked at Dimitri with curiosity.

"Well, other than what you have found, the information I've gathered is not positively accurate; people who opens the portal would have to sacrifice themselves. But that isn't true isn't it?" He looked at us. I looked nervously at Carla and glanced at Matt.

"Oh dear, please tell me that it isn't true…"

"We cant. It-its true." Matt said. "Well, Dimitri and I wouldn't have to die if the Jeranz don't make us open the portal right?" Lucy asked.

"How will we do that? They WILL make you guys open it for their own personal reasons, Lucy."

"If they don't have all the cubes, we can do whatever we want to it! Including not using it to open the portal." Dimitri suggested.

"Alrighty than, so how do we get it?" she asked again.

"Well, each cube has different owners and when they turn 16, thats when they can open the portal. When the owner touches his or her cube, words will begin to appear and those words are the location of the next cube. So~ tell us what it says." Matt handed the cube back to Lucy.

"_A medium height tower, it holds amusing power, though quality is lower, the mystery lies under_." She finished reading and glanced at each of us.

"What language was it this time?" Dimitri asked.

"It was Greek," she put the cube on the table.

"You speak Greek?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I studied it since I was a kid. I have an interest at mysteries and Greek was one of the most used language as a code so I studied it."

"Sweet!" Carla complimented.

"Dimitri! Lucy!" his dad called. All of us turned around and saw him standing on the library door.

"Just a minute!" she replied.

"It's okay, you guys should go. We should go home as well." Carla told them.

"Okay than, when you have more information about it, tell us as quickly as possible." Lucy said as she and Dimitri stood up and walked to the library door.

* * *

_**Well that was probably my most crappiest chapter. Hahaha, review anyways…**_

_**NatHutch1996**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Tower

_**I … am… AWFULLY SORRY for not continuing this story sooner. But I got an excuse for that! So, I wrote this story on this book before actually typing and publishing it on fanfic, but then I lost the book!! I just found it like, three days ago and I had to catch up with homeworks and stuff. So I'm really really sorry. Anyways, thank you sooooooo much for those of u who reviewed my story. 24 reviews!! Woohoo!!! So, here's the next chapter…**_

_**NatHutch1996**_

**

* * *

**

"_A medium height tower _… hmm…" Joe walked around and around the WPI's conference room.

"The KL tower?" I suggested. Joe moved his head slant wise.

"The… Monas tower?" Carla said. He shook his head again.

"The Macau Tower?" Matt exclaimed. Joe stopped and looked at him with his thinking expression drawn on his face.

"_Amusing power;_ we need power and bravery to play the games in the Macau Tower, right?" My dad said, supporting Matt's answer.

"Like sky walking and bungee jumping?" Jesslyn thought hard and my dad nodded.

"What about _quality is lower_?" Joe wasn't sure about this. I could read his expression.

"We'll figure it out later. It couldn't have been Monas; it didn't describe anything about the fire on top of the tower. And it didn't say anything connected to the KL tower either; like double, or twins." Matt was completely sure about his answer.

"But there are lots of towers in the world. Not just three, what about…? What if…?"-"It's alright Joe. I'm really sure of this." Matt held his shoulder.

"Okay then," We took the mini separate jets. That's right, three little separate jets, not one big one. Not together. Okay, I'm sure you get the point, Macau here we come!

* * *

"Three tickets to enter the Macau tower please," Matt gave his money to the ticket seller. The lights there were dim yellow. There were lots of paintings and photographs of a bold guy, my guess; he was the one who built this tower.

"Turn to the right and you'll reach the elevator. Top floor." She smiled lightly.

"Okay, thanks." I smiled back at her and walked over to the elevator.

_*Bing!*_ The door opened and a voice came right after that. The song that made me happy; that humming noise wasn't possible to be made by any other thing, except for…

"The cube!" Carla yelled. Precisely. We went inside of the elevator and quickly looked at the right side of it. I used my a-watch to get it out.

"It's going crazy!" Carla said excitedly as the elevator door closed.

"Let's see who it belongs to," The a-watch dropped the cube right at the top of my hands but nothing appeared. It had to be one of us since we were the only ones on the elevator. I sighed and handed it to Carla.

"Oh man, it's not mine. I was hoping that it was. Okay, that sounded weird." She giggled and offered it to Matt.

"Here it goes," he took it from Carla's hands slowly and words began to appear.

"It's yours!" I exclaimed.

"Aaannnd it's in French," Carla sighed hopelessly.

"No worries, I know what it means." He grinned.

"_To get it you need courage and mind, you see the place only from behind. Delicious food, a good place to dine. A place where_-" he stopped.

"_A place where_ what?" I looked at him expecting an answer.

"A part of the cube is missing, I don't know the last words of the rhyme." He kept staring at the cube.

"Oh man! _Now_ how do we know where the next cube is?" Carla sighed heavily.

"Wait. What did the last two sentences of the rhyme said about this cube?" he asked.

I turned my brain to remember and I finally did. "_Quality is lower, the mystery_ _lies under_."

"_Quality is lower ; _the cube's piece is missing," Carla thought again.

"_Mystery lies under_ means…"

"Under the tower!!!" we shouted the answer altogether.

_*Bing!* _The elevator door opened and let us out.

"It's gonna waste way too much time to go down through the elevator again. And we didn't came all this way for nothing," he smiled my favorite evil smile.

"Let's bungee! Woo-hoo!" the three of us jumped out of the elevator.

"Three tickets for bungee jumping please," I gave my money to the ticketing guy upstairs excitedly.

"Stand right there and please remove all sandals, jackets, hair accessories, necklace, bracelets _and_ those cool watches you have on," he smiled.

"Got it." Matt smiled back as we removed our sandals, jackets and whatever he said. We walked away from the ticketing booth and put all our stuff on top of a medium-sized wooden table.

"We can't take off the watch, how are we supposed to get the missing piece of the cube without it?" Carla whispered.

"Put it in your pocket," Matt said simply and that's exactly what we did.

The instructor started to put one some equipments on us to get ready for the bungee jump.

"Are you ready?" he said when the turn for us to jump came. The three of us were standing on the edge of the building preparing ourselves for the most terrifying jump ever. I felt butterflies fluttering on my stomach. I felt really nervous.

"Here, hold my hand." Matt offered.

"Are you guys going together?" one of the instructors asked.

"Is… it allowed?" I asked anxiously and tightened my grip to Matt's hand.

"Well... okay then." The guy smiled at us.

"Just don't move at all or you guys can get tangled and trust me, things will get pretty rough. Maybe the three of you should go together; it's getting really crowded here." He glanced at the people lining up behind us.

"Great! One…" "Two," "Three!" All of us jumped down from the top of the Macau tower.

The wind blew hard on my face and I could hear Matt screaming in excitement. It felt frightening and fun at the same time. I stopped day dreaming and started to pay attention at the tower walls we were passing quickly while holding tight my a-watch.

"There's the cube!" I heard Carla as she pointed to Matt's side. He quickly grabbed his a-watch from his pocket, but the wind blew too hard and his a-watch fell! I quickly used the 'capturing light' (what I like to call it) to catch Matt's missing cube piece. I quickly took it and held it tight in my arms.

We finally landed safely on the trampoline and jumped a few times before we u stopped on the ground.

"Did you get it?" Matt whispered as the workers took off the equipments stuck in our body. Carla showed Matt's a-watch that she got and I showed Matt's missing cube piece and he gave us a two thumbs-up and a smile.

We had to go upstairs again using the elevator to go grab our stuff and Matt's cube inside his bag. But as we got there, someone was holding the cube! He was trying to steal it! None of us could see who he was. He wore a brown torn cape that covered his head and his face, he was on his 60's.

"Hey!" Matt said angrily and grabbed him. We ran towards him.

"Unhand me child!" he pushed Matt and ran away. He was old, but surprisingly quick.

"You're not going anywhere!" Carla kicked his knee, grabbed the cube and quickly ran away.

"Come on Matt, let's go." I helped him up and ran to catch up with Carla.

Carla was quite ahead of us, we quickly jumped down from the tower. Everyone gasped as we flew down once again. Each of our jet caught us and we flew to an uncertain direction to avoid the psycho-maniac that happens to be chasing us.

The old man A.K.A villain kept shooting us. My jet was shaking but I carefully avoided the missiles. Matt and Carla seemed to be okay too. I think.

Our jet happened to have this really cool special feature; it has the ability to teleport small objects from one jet to the other. The cube suddenly appeared in my jet and I held it tight in a flash. The villain hacked into our sound system. Weird much? Villains. All they want is to make the environment even more tense! As if we're not panicked enough right now.

"Give me the cube and I'll stop firing you," he commanded softly.

"Never!" I yelled.

"Ahh, so the cube is with you is it?" he said calmly. Oh no, I just told him where the cube is! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"No! It's with me! Leave her alone!" Matt's voice was heard from the speaker. I got extremely panicked and I can feel my eyes beginning to produce this warm water which we call tears.

"How sweet, the team is sticking up for each other, this makes it even more exciting now does it?" he fired even more missiles to our jet, my jet mostly. I could simply teleported the cube to Carla or Matt, but I couldn't let them get hurt right? I wouldn't. He let out a mischievous laugh. I could see a castle right below me, we probably landed in a small country or something.

_*Boom!* _A huge missile was fired to my jet. I felt the environment getting hotter and hotter. I couldn't breathe anymore and I could feel the pressure of my jet falling down. The last thing I heard was a loud crash and I could see my life flash before my eyes like an extremely short movie. After that I couldn't see anything any longer.

It was a blackout.

* * *

_**One thing for sure, she's not dead! Lols, and this isn't the end yet. Review please! It'll make my day =) Oh and I just remembered, someone accidentally called Dimitri by the name of Dominic. I thought that was really funny hahahha**_

_**NatHutch1996**_


	13. Chapter 13: Selfish Separates

_**Very very glad that things are cleared up,**_

_**Hope u like this chapter!!**_

_**NatHutch1996**_

**

* * *

**

"Is she okay?" I heard a voice. A teenager's voice. Dimitri's voice. It felt as if I was dreaming. Wait, please don't tell me that I'm dead.

"I don't know. That villain had no mercy." That was most definitely Matt.

"Why did he fire at her? Why not at you?" I could feel Dimitri grinning when he said that.

"Look, I don't want to fight. And if I could, I would take her position right now,"

"Did she get the cube?" Dimitri tried to change the subject.

"The whole piece."

"What do you mean by 'the whole piece'?" A girl's voice was heard. And judging by her Spanish-like accent, it was Lucy.

"This cube is different, a small piece of it was separated," Carla's voice was also heard, more clear than before.

"Wait, we're still talking about the Jeranz cube right?" Rico's voice was also heard. But not as clear as the others, not because I'm beginning to grow unconscious anymore but since he was probably chewing something.

"So how many do we have so far?" Lucy asked.

"Three, mine, Matt's and yours," Dimitri answered.

"Hey, I have a funny feeling that… the six of us here are the Jeranz's heir." Rico laughed.

"You feel that too? I thought it was just me," Carla scoffed.

"I kind of do too…" Dimitri said.

"Me too," Matt said.

"Me three!" Lucy exclaimed."Then we are the DALCMR!!!" she continued.

"Me four," I sighed. Finally able to speak and open my heavy eyelids.

"Are you okay?" Matt quickly went over and sat by my side.

"Hey! Who said _you _get to sit beside her?" Dimitri pushed him. And they pushed each other _just_ to sit beside me.

"Why don't we just let her pick instead of acting like idiots," Lucy pushed their chest.

"Thank you Lucy," I smiled. She bowed and stepped back.

"I'll have Rico sitting with me," both of them sighed in disappointment.

"Step away dudes, best friend in da house!" Rico moved forward and sat beside me.

"So, DALCMR what should we do now? It's raining hard and we got nothing to do," Lucy looked around the room.

"Wait, where are we anyway?" I asked.

"We are in my kingdom," Lucy said proudly.

"This is her guest room," Matt completed.

"Man, you should've seen the rest of her castle. It's _way_~ bigger than ours," Dimitri told me.

"Ours?! You guys don't have the _same_ castle. Your castles are _separate_ and _very _far apart. Caps lock, bold, italic, and underline on the SEPARATE!" Matt argued.

"Can you guys PLEASE stop doing that?!" Carla said.

"You know what, why don't we divide the DALCMR into two," Rico shared his idea. I guess he agreed on the name DALCMR too. Nobody's complaining so I guess it's a fine name for us.

"Dimitri, Carla, and I will go outside. Matt and Lucy stays here and in a few minutes we do it the other way. Alright?" He continued. I wonder how long I've been sleeping, since when is my goofy best friend good at planning strategies??

"I agree," Carla nodded.

"Fine… " Dimitri sighed and went outside along with Carla.

"Feel better, okay?" Rico held my hand, smiled and went outside. The door shut closed.

"Oh my gosh, I am so so so so so sorry. This is all my fault, it was my cube and he was chasing you and I shouldn't have teleported the cube to you and you could've been"- "It's alright. I'm fine," I stopped his train of words that was in full speed.

"No! You're not fine! I mean, look at your leg!" he pointed in panic and sat by my side.

"That's fine. It's gonna be better soon, Matt." I tried to hold the pain my legs were feeling.

"Angela, I'll do _anything _to,"-"Take my position right now. I know," I cut his sentence and smiled. He smiled back. I glanced at Lucy and her face looked upset. Why would she be? Wait, don't tell me she's crushing on Matt. You better step away the princess-of–Croatia-with-the-coolest-castle-ever!

"Lucy, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll head outside for a while," she closed the door.

"I'm really really sorry," he leaned down and kissed my forehead gently.

"Are you guys done yet?" Dimitri's voice was heard.

"Great, prince dumbo is bored," Matt said sarcastically. I couldn't get mad at him when he's feeling all guilty like this, so I laughed hopelessly.

"Yes we're done," Matt opened the door. Dimitri, Rico, and Carla came in immediately.

"Angela, I am very worried. Tell me what he did to you and I will kick his spy butt," Dimitri is beginning to sound as weird as me! I laughed lightly.

"I heard that!" Matt yelled from the other side of the door.

"He didn't do anything. We were just talking," I said.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry but are you and Matt,"-"Together?? Yes they are and they are such a good couple! Last time in the plane they"-"Carla stop." I stopped her from going further.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry I didn't mean to,"-"It's okay, I understand," a forced smile appeared on his face. I can see that he was awfully disappointed by this.

"Hey wait a second, what's going on there?" I changed the subject as soon as I saw Rico and Carla in the middle of a deep conversation.

"What's going on where?" Rico pretended to look around cluelessly.

"_I mean_ with the two of you," I pointed.

"Oh, you mean this?" he kissed Carla's cheek playfully.

"Eww! Rico!" she pushed him as all of us laughed.

"I haven't told you guys have I? We're together," Carla held Rico's arm and her head leaned over to her shoulder.

"What?! Why didn't you guys tell me?!" I chuckled.

"Well you didn't tell me about all this!" he waved his hands around like a weird crazy kid.

"Okay then, I guess it's fair," I smiled and he nodded in agreement. Dimitri still looked pretty upset about the whole relationship thing. I can feel the environment turning hotter and hotter.

"Dimitri, I"-"It's acceptable, I know you love him and I don't have the right to stop you. But anytime, every time, anywhere, everywhere; I'll be there for you. I promise." I smiled weakly and nodded. Omg! Look at him! He's sweet, charming, romantic, smart, and definitely handsome. It's not that I'm a playgirl but- Ugh!!! God! I don't know what to say or even think. Matt? Dimitri? Matt? Dimitri? Matt? Dimitri? Repeating their names in my head made me go crazy. I quickly shook my head to get rid of those confusing thoughts.

"You know what?? Let's give her some time to rest." Rico said. Carla and Dimitri went out. Before Rico closed the door I mouthed the words; 'thank you' to him as he nodded. I tried to close my eyes and get some rest.

"Angela! Honey! Are you okay??" My mom's voice boomed in the room and I immediately woke up. My dad and brother were there too.

"I'm fine mom," I smiled weakly as she hugged me tightly.

"You see what we get because of your stupid missions?!" my mom turned over to face my dad.

"What I can see is one heap of a great agent doing her job and protecting the world," my dad winked at me.

"Do you know what I see?! Our daughter with an injured leg and she can't even walk!"

"I'll have the WPI team giving her the best medical treatment and she'll be better in no time," he took his cell-phone out of his pocket calmly.

"I am NOT going to trust these people after what they did to our daughter!" she grabbed the phone from my dad quickly.

"It's not their fault. They can do this. They _will _fix her."

"Not on my watch," she squinted her eyes.

"She's an agent, Marnie. It's a consequence of being in an advanced level."

"Well may be she doesn't want to be one. Maybe she'd rather be a graceful princess ruling Andorra." They kept arguing and yelling at each other.

I wish I could just melt to the floor and disappear. I hate watching my parents fight like this. Especially when it's because of me. I wanted to stop them, but I couldn't. I felt too scared. I wasn't able to pick between them, and I will never be able to.

"Mom, dad, she's sick. If all you guys want to do is yell at each other, you should probably get out." Justin finally stopped them. Surprisingly, they followed his order. I love him for that. Wait, did I just said I love my brother? Well, maybe I do. For now.

"Go!" he pointed at the door and as soon as they went out my brother hugged me. I couldn't hold it anymore; my brother's shirt is totally wet. Full of my tears.

"I'm sorry, they're fighting because I wasn't careful enough," I sobbed.

"It's okay, It's not your fault." He stroked my hair slowly.

"Now stop crying and get some rest," he kissed my forehead and I drifted to sleep. For the first time, in my brothers arms.

* * *

_**Review ladies and gentleman! NatHutch1996 **_


	14. Chapter 14: Vittorio Village

_**Just 3 more chapters to go!!! Read this chapter. It has a MAJOR change in it! Oh and thanks so much for my cyber best friend Gaby for helping me through everything =)**_

_**NatHutch1996**_

**

* * *

**

"Remember, she has to get better. The world needs her," I heard my dad's voice and that's when I realized that I had been awakened from my deep sleep.

"D-dad?" I spoke softly and opened my eyes slowly.

"It's okay. Your feet will be better soon," Carla told me.

"Hey… you're all here," I looked around and smiled. The DALCMR is here and all of them were smiling back at me.

"Process completed," a 'computerized' voice was heard. I looked at my feet slowly. It was inside a huge machine and one of the scientists took it off slowly.

"Where am I?" I asked as soon as I noticed I had no idea where I am. Oh yeah, I fell asleep at Croatia in the guest room of Lucy's castle in my brother's arms. Right?

"WPI of course. Your foot is all done. It won't hurt as much as yesterday. We just need time for the small wounds to heal." Matt explained.

"Are you sure that this is safe?" Dimitri played with his fingers anxiously.

"Why don't we just try it out? All your bones have been… well… let's just say; fixed." The doctor said. Matt and Dimitri took each of my hand to help me stand up. It felt much better now except that I could feel the wounds burning for a moment.

"It's okay guys. I can do this," I tried standing up by my own. My whole body felt heavy and my right foot felt as if it was carrying my whole body all alone. But at least my left foot didn't hurt that much anymore. It was numb.

"So?? Does it feel better?" the doctor asked me.

"Much better, thank you." He nodded and went outside. I tried walking around the room slowly and I could feel myself regaining strength.

"Are you ready for the next mission?" my dad asked sarcastically. Am I ready? I guess so… I mean, my foot doesn't hurt so bad. That machine used to 'fix' my feet rulez!!

I tried jogging around the room for a while then I tried running. My foot hurts a little but I can handle it. Be strong!

"Yeah, I guess I'm ready." I answered.

"What?!" The DALCMR exclaimed in unison.

"It's too dangerous!" said Carla.

"He didn't mean it Angela, you really shouldn't go," said Lucy.

"What if you get hurt again??" Dimitri said in a worried way.

"You should stay here and rest, we can handle this Angela." Matt forced me to sit down.

"I'm hungry," Rico said. All of us looked at him confusedly.

"Think about it," my dad pet my head and went back to his papers.

" It's okay, I'll be fine." I replied 100% sure. Okay, maybe just 80% sure.

"Then let's start the mission by figuring out where the rhyme is trying to lead us to," Carla said excitedly.

"_To have it you need courage and mind. You see it only from behind. Delicious food, a good place to dine. A place where clothes are designed_." Matt reminded us.

"That's easy; Paris of course." Lucy answered simply.

"It does make sense. I guess." Matt said after nodding and thinking hard.

"_Courage_; it probably meant Angela needs courage to go. _Mind_ and _behind _could be about the location of the cube," Carla explained. She always comes up with the most amazing theories.

"Paris is _not_ a small place. Where do we look for it first?" I asked.

"Okay first, it is _not_ an 'it'; it is _your_ cube, Angela. _You_ need the courage to go. Second, the Vittorio Village. It is a place for pleasant clothes and it has plenty of restaurants in it. It goes with all the lines in the poem right?" Lucy explained.

"Okay then, let's go." Carla pointed at our jet. That discussion was quick. And I sure hope that it was right.

* * *

"Wow, _this_ is gonna take forever. Look at all these stores! There are billions of them!" Matt exaggerated

"There are approximately a hundred. NOT a billion, Matt." Carla grinned.

"The riddle said we should look from behind right?" I reassured.

"Angela and I will look from below, and you should go with the jet. You see things better from above right?" Matt glanced at Carla.

"Fine, we meet in an hour," she instructed.

Matt and I started to walk around the village. The unique stores, the huge restaurants, the tasty smell, the fancy clothes; everything is so wow!-ing. It's so vintage, classy, it's Paris baby!

"_Madmoz__è__l_," Matt joked around and I laughed. I took the red rose he handed to me.

"Why, thank you _senor_." I smelled it's fragrance and we held hands down the road. Although I was happy, I didn't feel complete. Matt didn't complete the missing puzzle piece inside my heart.

"Does your leg still hurt?" he looked worried.

"Nope, not with you around," I elbowed him playfully.

"Maybe I should carry you then,"

"Don't you dare!" I said half giggling. He grabbed me and put my hands around his neck and my feet around his stomach. I looked like a kid playing around on her father's back.

"Matt! Stop!" Both of us laughed as he carried me around.

"_There it is! Le meilleur_ _couple de la nuit_!" an announcement was heard and the spotlight blinded our eyes. I'm not even sure what he meant. Everyone clapped and cheered for us. Matt put me down slowly.

"_S'il vous plaît monter la scène__!"_ People started to push us around. What was going on? I had no idea what they said. It was in French!

"_Quel âge avez-vous?__" _the host asked us. No idea what it meant. But he said age, right?

"We're fifteen?" I answered cluelessly.

"Oh! You're American _oui_?" he asked again.

"Yes."

"Oh I see. A very young couple indeed. So how do you like our village?"

"It's beautiful," I answered quickly.

"_Elle dit qu'elle aime ce lieu!__" _he translated it for the crowd and they cheered for us.

"Umm… why are we on stage again?" Matt asked.

"Tourists. They never know what's going on. Anyone here able to speak English? Can anyone can understand me?" he asked the crowd. Most of them just looked at him cluelessly and some of them shook their heads. But a small kid came upfront bravely and jumped to the stage.

"You can understand me?" he asked the little girl and she nodded in reply.

"Can you tell them what's going on?"

"Every night the MC picks a couple from the crowd that looks best together and they win prizes and crowns," The people in Paris were incredibly nice. Even though most of them didn't understand what the girl was saying they still clapped and cheered for them. Although I barely understood what she said under her French accent, Matt and I still clapped for her. She was cute!

"Okay, so here are the crowns," he put on fake golden crowns on top of our heads.

"For the prize, you and a friend gets 3 free coupons to a store called the DeNIM. Enjoy your coupons!" he handed three blue papers with a huge writing that said 'DeNIM wear, Vittorio Village. Free coupons.'

"Oh cool, thanks." Matt took the coupons handed by the MC as everyone clapped. Again.

_*Beep beep, beep beep!* _Carla called from the a-watch.

"Thanks so much everyone you've been a great crowd!" Matt automatically ended this little 'show'. He pulled me but apparently was too busy waving to the crowd and didn't watch where he was going. Both of us fell to the ground with me lying on top of him.

"Whoa ho ho, look what we have here? Come on kiss her! Kiss him!" the MC cheered and the crowd began to say the same thing as-well. Dang-it. Now what?

"Am I allowed to do what everyone tells me to do?" he asked sarcastically. Our goodbye kiss. Our first and our last. That's right; I'm breaking up with him. I'm so so so so so sorry.

"Don't even ask," I smiled as I leaned towards him as our lips touched. I pulled my head back with a smile then stood up. The crowd awed loudly.

*Come on guys let's go!* Carla's voice was heard from my a-watch. We started to ran around, following every direction showed by her.

* * *

*Okay, stop.* she finally told us as we panted heavily in front of a store called the DeNIM.

"Wait a minute, the DeNIM?" I looked at the huge billboard on top of the little shack.

*Does it say the DeNIM? I could only read MIND from up here,* Carla told us.

"But, denim spelled backwards is mined, right?"

"The letter e is way smaller than the rest of the letters in the billboard so she probably can't spot it from up there," Matt explained.

*I'll see you down there,* her voice was heard for the last time before we entered the little shack. We walked inside and ancient things filled the store. Jewels, decorations, small dim yellow lights and a few shelves with denim A.K.A jeans clothes.

"Welcome, my name is Juliana Brascheen. What would you like to,"- she looked at me in surprise and dropped the beautiful pots she was carrying.

"You!" she pointed at me. What did I do? I haven't even met her. I couldn't spill a word. My tongue got all tied up.

"Welcome! Welcome child!" she greeted and hugged me so tight then lifted me to the air. Ooookay?

"Cant… breathe!" I gasped for air.

"Here, here dear child. I know what you're looking for. I know who you are," she winked than waved her hands and the doors closed as cubes and prisms began to float in the air. Carla went in and her jaw dropped wide open.

"Pick the right one. And you may keep it," Juliana instructed.

"You can do this Angela, just concentrate. We don't have much time," Matt encouraged as I glanced at each of the cubes. My eyes were caught by a small cube colored orange and grey. I didn't know why, it didn't seem worth it though. But I can't seem to be attracted by any other prism and cube.

"Anyways, we got free coupons, don't we get to pick too??" Carla said hopefully and excitedly.

"Alright than, pick one." J sighed and replied hopelessly. That's what I've decided to call her. For now.

"It has to be a cube, like the others. So the cylindrical, rectangular and other shaped prism other than the cube please move away," Matt said. J waved her hands and the non-cubes fell down and turned into ashes.

"Okay, I pick the black and blue one. The big cool cube," Matt pointed. It came closer to him but vanished.

"Not the right one," J told us.

"I pick that one," Carla pointed at the sparkly pink cube floating on her left. The cube also vanished when it reached her.

"It's up to you now, Angela."

"Hmm… although people might think that it's worthless. I'm sure that it's the one." I pointed at my trusty orange-grey cube. My heart beat fast and cold sweat began to run down as the cube came closer and closer to me. It floated on top of my hands.

"Are you sure about that one, dear?" J reassured.

"Yes, I'm sure,"

She waved her hands and all the cubes fell and turned into dust.

Except for mine! Yes!

The cube expanded and fell right on my palms. It glows and hums, just like the other cubes. Words started to appear in Dutch. Yep, I understand Dutch, my dad lives in Germany you know.

"_The guardian; shaln e know. Decause she was theil foe. Diomond in the wough will glow. Look careful and vere slow_. End of location. I think this one has a spelling glitch. Some of the words are misspelled." I told them.

"Shall is supposed to be spelled with and L. e is supposed to be with an I. Decause, B. Theil, R. Diomond, A. Wough with an R and vere with a Y." Carla corrected the spelling glitch.

"Altogether the misspelled letters spells… library." Matt pointed out while scratching his head.

"The Library of Congress!" We exclaimed in unison.

"Thank you, Juliana." I hugged her huge body posture. She looks sort of like... . Oh no, that's not good.

"Your welcome, and be careful dear. They're everywhere around you," she warned us. We nodded and headed for our jet. It seemed that she knew about the cubes and the JERANZ too. She seemed too nicce to be a villain though.

"Matt stop," I said halfway there. I had to tell him that I don't love him. You guys must be 'gasp!'-ing right now. But seriously, I don't. I think I have fallen for someone else.

He looked at me curiously. I'm so so sorry Matt, but this relationship must end.

"Matt, I don't think our relationship is working anymore. I'm sorry," I told him. Our relationship isn't working?! How stupid! This is gonna crush him. I think. I'm so so so so so sorry Matt. I'm sorry.

"What?? But- Oh, it's okay. I understand," he said sadly while smiling weakly.

"Sorry Matt, but I can't force myself. I guess I sort of admire you, more than I love you. I can't hide my feelings to me or anyone else anymore. I'm really sorry." I know I keep saying sorry all the time but I am.

"No worries," he stayed calm. "Does this have anything to do with Dimitri?"

"I- I think so," I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I see, it's alright. Then I know I'm leaving you in good hands," we smiled. Does this mean it's alright between me and him? I don't know.

"Come on guys!" Carla was already way ahead of us. I glanced at him one last time and saw him smiling at me weakly to me as I started to run.

* * *

_**Sooooooo sorry Matt… Anyways thanks amazingtofu for still reviewing my story. You rule!!**_

_**NatHutch1996**_


	15. Chapter 15: Library of Love

_**So~ sorry that I haven't posted any chapters lately, I suck at typing and I get sick easily lately plus homework, school, family, and everything has been crazy lately… So sorry once again and I hope u like this chapter! ^^**_

_**NatHutch1996**_

"_The guardian shall I know_, It could mean two things, either we know the guardian or _the guardian_ will say '_shall I know'_, or both," Matt concluded with un-sureness. I couldn't and didn't want to say anything. Yep, the guilt was eating me alive! I shouldn't have broken up with him. Or not? Ugh!

"The guardian has _got_ to be old, I mean, the cubes _are_ ancient and all, right?" Carla added a few ideas. I glanced at the whole library and caught an old woman staring at us.

"What about that lady over there?" I pointed. The three of us walked towards her and she pretended as if she didn't know we were approaching her.

"Excuse me, miss, do you by any chance know someone here called the guardian?" I asked as politely as possible. She grinned and said,

"How shall I know?" she lifted her shoulders.

"Darn it," Carla sighed. We thought hard but then it struck me, of course…

"You are the guardian!" Matt took the words right out of my mouth.

"Smart child, you are looking for the next cube, am I right? No one has ever gotten this far before in finding those mystical cubes," she told us.

"Where is it?" Carla asked excitedly.

"Figure it out yourself. I told you where the cube is. You must think hard, pay attention and concentrate on what I've said," she left us with those words and went away.

"What the…? She hasn't told us anything right?" Carla asked us as we started to think some more.

"My cube only said 'shall I know' but she said HOW shall I know," I said. I'm not even sure that helps.

"H, O, W…" Matt rubbed his chin with his fingers but then continued,

"The sections of the library are categorized by alphabets right?" Carla asked.

"Great idea," matt and I said at the same time.

"I'll search in the H,"

"I'll take O,"

"That leaves me with W," we took our separate ways and looked carefully around the shelves. Just like the cube told us to; look _slowly and carefully_. I took the O section and there were thousands of books to look at.

*This will take all day,* Carla's voice was heard through the a-watch.

*Don't worry, we got all day to find it.* Matt's voice was heard too.

"Maybe we should call the others for help," I suggested.

*Great idea,* Carla replied while Matt didn't say anything. That made it hard for me to concentrate, knowing someone hates you but just doesn't wanna admit it.

A few minutes later, the rest of the DALCMR arrived to help us. Rico helped Carla, Lucy helped Matt, and Dimitri helped me.

"How's it going?" he asked as soon as he arrived.

"Not good, I'm not even done with a quarter of it," I kept opening, closing, then put the books back on the shelves.

"No worries, we'll get through this. Together," he patted my shoulder. I smiled to him as he started to check on the other half of the books.

A few minutes passed and all my ears could hear was some soft whispers and the sound of people flipping the pages of their books.

"I can't do this," he put the book he was holding back to the shelf and sighed lightly.

"Can't do what?" I stared at him curiously.

"I can't lie to myself, you or anyone else anymore. I know that I've never said this but, I-I," he stuttered. I hit his back, so desperate for him to say the last words to finish his sentence.

"I love you!" he finally spilled those three words. I. Was. Speechless. Honestly, I was. I knew he liked me, but as a friend or sister or someone he needed to talk to when he was lonely. But, this, is surprising.

"It's okay, I just wanted to let you know that I can't stop thinking about you and I really really like you. But, I know that you're with Matt, so-umm, yeah. And I don't need an answer from you-wait, what am I saying, I didn't even asked you anything," he scoffed then chuckled and scratched his head.

"I broke up with him," wait, why did I just say that?

"What?" he looked at me, surprised.

"I – I dumped him,"

"Why? I thought you love him,"

"I **loved** him,"

"You shouldn't have dumped him, Angela. I know that he loves you and he still does,"

"What? But I don't love him anymore," a pitch of happiness was shown on his serious face.

"I don't love him anymore, because, I think I love you too," I chuckled sheepishly. Dimitri stacked a few books from the shelves into a miniature staircase and its very own mini stage.

"Please step up," he smiled.

"What?" I was confused.

"Just go," he pushed me slowly.

"I, Prince Dimitri Vodck hereby want to ask Princess Angela Sky to be my girlfriend," he bowed. I smiled happily. Yes. That was the only word that appeared in my head.

"Do you accept my request?" he grinned. I couldn't help but to laugh while nodding.

"I do, I do, I do!" we both laughed as I jumped and hugged him. Both of us fell down and rolled over until we completely ruined the book case.

It shook heavily and we immediately stopped laughing.

"Uh-oh," Dimitri said as all the books started to rain down and cover us. We laughed together as the books stopped falling. He was on top of me and I still could see him smiling in the dark.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Never better," he sighed. His hands touched my cheeks and stared at me.

"Why are you smiling" I chuckled.

"Because you're finally mine," I wasn't sure how to react to that.

"And… that makes you happy, why?" he moved his head closer and I smiled as I felt something cold touching my lips. The kiss ended with a smile from both of us.

"Because I can do that whenever I want," he grinned evilly.

"Come on, let's get up," I laughed as he pulled me up. He stayed calm and collected while my heart was jumping out of place.

"There's the cube!" he pointed as we got up.

"It was only a third of the cube," I sighed. As I wanted to reach for the cube, he hugged me from the back and placed his chin on top of my shoulder.

"Dimitri come on, let me go," I reached for the box while giggling.

"Shorty," he laughed. Well, that's not entirely false, I am a bit shorter than him.

"Teaser! As if you can reach it," I scoffed.

"I can't, But we can," I could sense him grinning.

"What do you mean?" That instant Dimitri lifted me up with his hands on my waist as I reached for the box.

"Got it," I said but I was still flying on the air.

"Come on, put me down!" we laughed together as we spun round and round.

"Put her down! This is a library, not a park," the guardian came towards us.

Dimitri quickly let go of me as we both apologized. Then I noticed that she was holding a ball, it was glowing and humming as well.

"Spend it wisely," she said as the ball divided into two and entered our bodies.

"What? What is this thing?" Dimitri asked. I could feel the energy filling up my body.

"It's magic, ancient magic. I'll show you," she waved her hands and the books flew back to its rightful shelves.

"Ooohh," both of us nodded.

"I expect you to be done in 10 minutes," she left us. The energy flowed from my brain to my body, hands, then to the tips of my fingers. Soon enough, books were flying everywhere.

"You tired?" he asked as both of us collapsed to the ground after all the tidying up.

"Very," I admitted as he wiped the dripping sweat off of my face.

"Come on, let's go see the others," I nodded as both of us got up again.

"Did you guys find it?" Carla asked as soon as we arrived. She showed a third of the cube and Lucy did too. I took out the piece of the cube I found and we combined all of them. It glowed (as always) with a different color this time, dark blue and yellow.

"Let's see who it belongs to," Dimitri took the cube and offered it to Carla; nothing appeared on it.

"Yes! It's mine! I love this day!" Rico grabbed the cube, and there it was… wait, Mandarin?!

"Since when do you understand mandarin?" I asked.

"Since forever," he said simply and then scoffed.

"_The nost presuciant inxtrument, nade up of hydrogenz AND the oxygen element. Et isn't held by the dresident, but kett by the one and only resadent_. Whoa! Spelling glitch much?" Rico told us.

"No it's not. It's exactly like the last one we got," I said.

"M-m? Mi-Miss-Missi-Missippi!" Carla took note.

"Hmm… Maybe the AND stands for two, or double, or doubling the SSI, so all of that adds up to Mississippi," Dimitri suggested.

"Yeah that could work, the Mississippi river!" Rico agreed while all of us nodded along. While doing so, I noticed a small writing on the corner of the cube. It said _Controlus Reviso, Forvelus Destyro_. What could that possibly mean? Is it a spell? I have no idea.

_**That was so suckish!!! Aaaaa. So sorry, this is such a lame chapter. 2 last chapters coming up A.S.A.P! Review paweeeeeseeeeeee =))**_

_**NatHutch1996**_


	16. Chapter 16: You're Caught!

I own everything.

Multigirl

Copyright 2010 ©

_**That just came out spontaneously since I haven't said that this is an original story so, copyright 2010! Don't copy it please =) Anyways here's chapter 16!!**_

_**NatHutch1996**_

**

* * *

**

"It's been such a long time we haven't dance together," my prince persuaded me to dance with him.

"Today's the day. It's your birthday. Our last day; we have to find all the cubes," I refused while packing the stuff inside my bag, getting ready to go to the Mississippi river.

"Just one dance pleaseeeee~" he begged.

"No, Dimitri. I'm gonna go grab some stuff, okay?"

"No-no-no," he pointed at his right cheeks while smiling playfully. I knew what he wanted. So I moved closer to kiss his cheek.

"Too slow," he kissed my cheeks first. I nudged him playfully as he chuckled.

"I'll be right back," I told him as I walked outside the library. My castle was quiet and empty, I was heading to my room when I saw a broken metal door. There it was, the door Carla, Matt, and I broke a few weeks ago to steal the Jeranz cube. Where all this adventure and love story began. My happy thoughts were disturbed by two people talking on the corner of the hallway. Who were they? I stepped closer slowly and quietly and saw a shadow of a man talking to a woman in a dress.

"They got all of them! This is just terrible," a lady's voice was heard, her voice sounded familiar somehow. Then the man answered,

"They don't have the last cube yet, we still might get it before them," Cube?! As in the Jeranz cube?!

"I don't think so, Nathan. They are quick and smart. Ugh! This is all your son's fault," she groaned. Nathan? As in King Nathan a.k.a Dimitri's dad?

""What?! He wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't because of you stupid niece, Ugh, that's it. We have to contact Zeguirdor. He failed on getting the other cube, so now is his chance to make up for it," a few beeps were heard. They kept talking and talking but I got enough information already. All I know is that Dimitri's dad, My Aunt Anastasia and the guy that broke my left foot; Zeguirdor were the last three members of the Jeranz. A, N, Z.

I stormed over to the ballroom and expect Dimitri to be there.

"Dimitri!" I ran towards him.

"Yes? What's wrong?" his face looks worried and he quickly stood up.

"I was going to grab my stuff when I heard two people," I panted then continued; "talking about the Jeranz cube," I was out of breath.

"What? Who were they?" he asked curiously. Okay, I'm not exactly sure how to say this but I had to, even if he didn't believe me.

"It's my aunt and… and," the two words got stuck in my throat.

"Who? Who is it?"

"Y-Your dad," I wasn't sure how he was gonna take it.

"Wh-what? You're accusing my dad?!" he looked at me with, sadness and disappointment.

"I'm not, but I heard him! I-"

"No one can ever say bad things about my dad. He would never do such things! How could you?" he shook his head and stepped heavily out of the ballroom.

"Dimitri! I'm telling you the truth!" I chased him.

"Angela, Leave. Me. Alone," he brushed my hands off and ran away. I wiped my tears while those words haunted my head. _Leave me alone_. I took out my a-watch knowing that the world couldn't save itself.

"Joe, I got something you need to hear," I told him.

"Hang in there, a jet should arrive by now. I knew you were gonna call for one and I needed to pick you and Dimitri up for the mission at Mississippi River,"

"He's not coming," I sighed.

"We'll talk about it later," Joe comforted with those simple words.

* * *

"So we figured out all the members of the Jeranz," Carla concl-uded.

"We have to capture the last three members before they get the last cube," Matt said.

"Then what are we doing just staying around here, let's go!" Rico stood up.

"Wait, what if they already have the last cube?" Matt pulled him back to his seat.

"We trade," my dad said simply.

"What?" All of us said in unison.

"We trade the members of the Jeranz we got with the last cube,"

"What if they don't agree?" Jesslyn said.

"To the Mississippi river!" Carla pointed at the huge jet.

"I'll get the hostages," Joe told us. He pushed Mr. Jack, Dr. EvilManx, and Mr. Robnots inside the jet. Matt, Carla and I went inside too.

* * *

The 'hostages' sat on the middle, the passenger seat, I did too. It was freaky sitting only inches away from bad guys. Carla and Matt drove in front.

"That's it, where's the last cube?!" Matt pointed the gun at them after only a few minutes of flying. We weren't actually allowed to kill villains because it wasn't our right. In fact it isn't anyone's right to take another human's life away.

They didn't answer. Not even a word.

"It's no use Matt, they're worthless," Carla squinted her eyes at our hostages. Matt went back to the pilot seat as the three villains grinned evilly.

"Maybe we should check out the villages near the river; the cube is kept by one of the resident right?" I recalled the clue.

"Good idea," Carla nodded as Matt turned the jet and landed beside the Mississippi river. There were a few small shacks and houses made of wood and hay.

"How do we ask them about the water instrument thing?" I asked them knowing we won't be able to speak their language.

"How do you know that it's water? The clue only said precision instrument," Matt asked me. I felt a rush of confidence building up since I figured out the clue.

"Oxygen and Hydrogen= H2O= water. Right?" I explained. He nodded and gave me a thumbs-up.

"I thought so," he said simply.

"Excuse me do you know someone who keeps an instrument…?" Matt moved his hands around to see if they could at least understood body language. No answer. The villagers looked clueless. Because they are.

"Water?" I moved my hands. They shook their heads. But suddenly Carla who were busy with the hostages stepped forward and spoke with a strange language that I couldn't understand. She was really good at it and the villagers understood! They nodded and walked into the deeper parts of the forest.

"What? How?" I stuttered.

"Africans. I learned their language about ten years ago. I'm familiar with their lifestyle and environment. And because of their dark unique skin of course," Carla explained. Matt and I nodded as we followed the villagers.

"Are we there yet?" Mr. Robnots asked us for like, the seventh time today.

"No! We're _almost_ there," Carla sighed, trying to be patient with him. I could see that she was annoyed by him. Puh-lease he's been complaining since we got here. How childish _is_ that?

But at last… we have finally arrived.

"No-no-no," the Africans stuttered. They stopped us from going in the shack and babbled a few words that I couldn't understand.

"What?" I looked at Carla while the Africans still talked.

"Never mind, we should just go in," Matt opened the door.

"No, wait!" Carla exclaimed. But it was too late. Rico, Lucy and Dimitri were sitting on the floor all tied up and their mouths were duck-taped. They muffled as we arrived; asking for our help.

There they were; my evil aunt, Dimitri's dad and a weird looking guy. He was old and he looked sort of like Einstein. A geek with white hair, a huge bald spot and white mustache. The three of them pointed laser guns at Dimitri, Lucy and Rico.

"Hands up and all weapons down," aunt Anastasia ordered. We did exactly what she said. We had no choice; our friends were in grave danger.

"Look, we don't want to fight, we can settle this quietly and-" Matt's sentence was cut by laser blasting noises. I closed my eyes knowing my life was over. Everything was quiet. No wind, no voice, no noise. Am I dead? Is this really the end of my life?

* * *

_**Cliff hanger… anyways review please!! I added a few paragraphs because the last cliff hanger sucked. Haha.**_

_**NatHutch1996**_


	17. Chapter 17: Fantastic Finale

_**All authors comment and note at the bottom…**_

_**NatHutch1996**_

**

* * *

**

I tried to open my eyes and we were still there!! At the small shack! NOT DEAD! Yipp-Ouch!! My hands were held by Mr. Jack; my evil principal. Great, they didn't kill us or our friends, they blasted Mr. Jack, Mr. Robnots, and Dr. EvilManx's hand cuffs. Great…

"Let's go kids!" They pushed us to enter their huge jet. Look at the bright side…. Wait a minute, there are no bright sides in this!! They were going to kill us!!

"Where are we going?" Matt asked with a serious tone. Actually we could just fight our way out of here but it was 6 kung-fu adults against 3 spies, 2 royal people and a student. Let's not take any chances…

"Under the sea, under the sea," the crazy Mr. Robnots sing-sung the whole way. Well, he wasn't entirely wrong though. We did enter the Mississippi river. Their hideout was under water and we went up to a room inside their hideout. They took out four cubes; Lucy, Dimitri, Rico, and Carla's- the last cube.

"How much do you kids know about these cubes?" Zeguirdor a.k.a Einstein dude asked us.

"As much as we need to know," Matt answered calmly.

"I don't think so," Nathan a.k.a Dimitri's evil dad took out me and Matt's cube from Matt's black bag.

"These are actually called the Portnelus Cubos. Each of them are special, it chooses its own owners every generation and hides itself automatically. It also 'hires' a few people to protect them from villains like us." Aunt Anastasia explained. Hires people to protect them? As in Juliana, the guardian and the MC in Paris? Cool!

"Each chosen person gets different clues and must solve it in order to get the next cube. And when they got all of them, they can finally open a portal through time," Zeguirdor explained and he was right. As the Jeranz held the cubes, it produced a different color, showed different clues and a different humming noise.

"Okay, so what are we waiting for?" Aunt Anastasia said as Mr. Robnots and Dr. EvilManx signaled her that everything was ready.

"So where exactly is this instrument you keep talking about?" Rico asked, and then Dr. EvilManx took out a flute… made of water. Incredible. Truly indescribable.

"What _is_ that?" I asked. Sorry, I'm curious even when I knew we were about to die, I just had to know.

"I thought you already know. Ha ha ha foolish children. This… is an instrument used to gather enough energy to power up the portal," Nathan explained.

"What? Energy? Sunlight? Electricity?" Lucy asked this time.

"No! Of course not. Those are low class energies," he chuckled softly.

"Water," he continued. Water? Lame…

"Water?" Carla said with an underestimating tone.

"Yes, water. That's why we're opening the portal under the river. Soon enough the portal will absorb as much water as it needs including the one inside your bodies so you'll wrinkle and die in dehydration," Mr. Robnots laughed evilly. The thought of that gave me the heebie-jeebies.

Machine robot hands started to force us into putting our hand out to carry each of our cubes.

"Stop! My hands hurt!" Dimitri shouted.

"Shut up or I'll kill you first," Dr. EvilManx warned him.

"Kill me! And you won't have a chance to open the portal; I'll save the world!" Dimitri answered bravely.

"Smart kid," she had nothing else to say. We were forced to form a circle as the cubes in our hands started to glow very brightly and flew to the middle of the room. It formed a pyramid; 3 at the bottom, 2 on top of it and Dimitri's cube at the very top.

"Here you go _Birthday Boy,_ open the portal," Zeguirdor said. Dimitri didn't say anything as the robotic hands made him stick the water flute at the bottom of the pyramid.

Mr. Jack opened 3 holes in the walls and water from the river got sucked in to the water flute. Dimitri turned wrinkly slowly and we did too. Bit by bit…

"No!! Dimitri! Please stop! Please I'm begging you!" I struggled, trying to break free from the robotic hand's grip.

"Angela… I," he said with a voice we could barely hear. The portal opened as each of the Jeranz stepped in Dimitri became more and more energy-less. All of us tried to struggle free and tears started to run down my cheeks. I was about to lose my prince.

"Please! Stop! Don't take him away!" I screamed. Water still kept flowing into the flute as Zeguirdor finally entered portal.

"We have to do something!" Lucy exclaimed and we thought hard of how to stop this. Dimitri was down on both knees and in just a few minutes we'll turn into dust and the world would be destroyed.

"I got it! Those words! On my cube!" Rico said.

"The spell!" I remembered. It might just fix all of this because this isn't how my fairytale was supposed to end.

Not all fairy tales has happy endings.

Although….

Mine does.

"Controlus Reviso, Forvelus Destyro!" I heard Rico shout.

"Controlus Reviso, Forvelus Destyro!" All of us shouted with all the power left in us. A bright flashing white light blinded our eyes.

The water started to stop running and flowed back to its rightful place. The cubes exploded and the water flute vanished into thin air.

Everything was alright, but still… It wasn't a happy ending… my prince…

"No," I sighed as the robotic arms finally let go of us because it was broken by water. I quickly ran over to Dimitri. He was lying on the floor, not wrinkly or dehydrated, but energy-less. He could barely breathe.

I hugged him and kneeled down. Rico helped me to move Dimitri and he was now sitting on my lap taking his breath dying-ly and smiling at me. I couldn't stop crying.

"Please don't leave me," I cried. He chuckled softly and lightly.

"Come on, you can do this without me, Angela. You saved the world,"

"No… all of us saved the world," I glanced at all of my friends whom were smiling to me as-well. Lucy and Carla were also sobbing.

"Please… don't cry," he sighed and waved my tears slowly. I held his hands tight and he held mine.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you…" he gasped for air.

"No, don't say that,"

"Angela… I love you," he said with his last breath. He closed his eyes and let go of his hands.

"No!" I shook his body.

"Dimitri! Dimitri please come back!" I screamed.

"Please! Please…" I sighed. I lost him. My prince. Forever.

"Come on Angela," Carla patted my shoulder.

"It's okay… Come here," I hugged Rico after he said those words. I cried my eyes out knowing he won't come back.

"Angela we're here," I heard my dad's voice, his footsteps and the WPI guys' footsteps too.

"No… we're too late," one of the WPI guys said.

"Honey, I'm really sorry," he came over to me.

"This is all my fault," he said.

"No, it's not. It's my fault. I shouldn't have dragged him into this. I shouldn't have left him in the castle alone," I sobbed. This was my entire fault.

"No, Angela. Things happen for a reason," Lucy told me.

"Then tell me! Tell. Me. Why. He. Died." I was frustrated, depressed, desperate for an answer. Lucy didn't answer and looked down.

"Sorry," I said after realizing what I said was terrible. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Come on, honey let's go," my mom was here too and she held my shoulders as I tried standing up. My feet felt weak, as if I was going to fall back to the ground, yet I still dragged myself to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" my brother, Justin appeared from the door and stopped us from going out. He panted and held his thighs and panted again.

"I brought someone who might help," he smiled. From the back of him showed the Guardian.

"The spell has been broken," she walked over to us step by step.

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

"The guardian from the library," Carla replied.

"The spell has been broken. The cubes has been destroyed together with the flute and the JERANZ are stuck in the past forever. You figured out the spell and saved the world. Thank you," she bowed.

"It doesn't feel like victory to me," Matt said softly.

"Look lady, if there's anything you want from us, you'll have to ask some other time," Rico was tired of her speech.

"Is there anything you can do to change this?" I asked although I knew her answer was going to be a bummer. But instead, she smiled to all of us and showed a huge ball of magic in her palms.

"This… should be your reward from the _Portnelus Cubos_. For protecting it and using it against evil," the ball of magic flew and entered Dimitri's body. All of us kneeled down beside him. I held his hands and shook it.

"Dimitri, can you hear me?" I asked. No answer. But then, his eyes opened slowly and his hand tightened mine.

"A-Angela?" he said softly.

"You're here! You're alive!"

"Welcome back, dude,"

"Alright!" I hugged him as he hugged me back.

"For sacrifice to the one you love, your friends, and even enemies," she looked at us one by one.

"I give you, your life back," she smiled.

"Thank you," he smiled back and she nodded lightly.

I hugged him once more as Carla, Lucy, Rico, and even Matt joined the group hug.

"Let's do that again," Rico joked and all of us laughed to it. But personally, doing this again? No thanks…

* * *

THE END

* * *

**_Ahh, the story is finally finished!! I'm so happy! Thank you soooooooo much for all of you who read it. It means a lot to me._**

**_Anyways gotta start typing the 1st chapter of my 2nd story. Check it out please!! It has something to do with vampires and all but the title… I haven't decided yet. And if you have a better title for this story (the first story) please tell me because I kind of plan to turn it into a book and publish it =)_**

**_Thanks a lot to all of you who reviewed:_**

**_amazingtofu – u r awesome!! U reviewed every single chapter of my story. I love u!!! and ur also the first person to read my story. Ur awesome!! Ill check out ur story soon and check out my 2nd story when I'm done typing it. Thanks!!_**

**_PiNkGuItArGiRl99 – thanks for all ur reviews, I love ur stories. Keep writing!_**

**_Jeremy Dabideen – my 7th grade English teacher… thank you for all ur support and tips! We all miss u back here at school!!_**

**_Mr. M. – my teacher's English teacher thank you sooooo much for checking out my story! Ur awesome_**

**_Karibi – ur reviews are funny and thanks for reading my story. Please continue yours! I love it and I'm very curious. Pleaseeeee continue!!!_**

**_IGNASIUS ARIE – my best friend. Lol. Thank you for ur review hahaha_**

**_Also thanks to:_**

**_Twilightluver2127_**

**_FairyTale87_**

**_NightWorldGirl_**

**_Winona Gracia_**

**_For all your reviews. I love you all!! Check out my 2nd story soon ^^_**

**_NatHutch1996_**


End file.
